


The Choosen Children

by Confundida25, euchan



Series: The Tale of the three-head beast [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Tamers, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, au got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confundida25/pseuds/Confundida25, https://archiveofourown.org/users/euchan/pseuds/euchan
Summary: After the death of the king Princess Sora is force to look for a husband, the battle for the hearth of the princess and the control of the kingdom will be brutal and the contenders must fight not only betwen them but with their inner demons and circunstances.





	1. The King is Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is a project that my sister and I had been working around for a long time, and I mean a long time, is gonna be big and we are superultra excited to share with the world. We love digimon so much, this is going to be so fun.

A lonely room, the curtains were closed, in the center a big bed, too big for the tiny man who rest on it, he cough and complain, sure that the end would come soon, with a gesture of his hand he called the maid. 

“What happened your majesty?” she hurry

“my daughter” he whisper, barely with enough force 

The princesses didn't need an order, she immediately runs to his father side, already with tears on her eyes, she wasn't dumb, she knew that it would be the last time she would speak with her father,but she was also a dreamer, so she hopes for something else that the same old speech that had been hear all her life. 

“Sora…” he begun and the your girl sobs “my child, my only child…” he coughs again, and for one moment the princess feared that he would be incapable to finish his thoughts “ you would be a wonderful queen” her face lights, in the darkest moment her only wish become true 

“Yes father¡” she replied enthusiastic “I would be¡ i promise i.. “ 

“But first” he interrupts, the old king always must have the last word “first” he caught again, and again, and again, the blood coming for his throat force her back “First…” he continues in a deep raspy voice “first you would be a lovely bride” 

“No” she whispered meanwhile her father convulsed and she star to cried again, she cried for her death father, for the blood that cover her dress, for her mother hand dragging her outside the room. 

“Calm down” the queen said, even when long tears also come out of her eyes “Calm down my love.. you know it was only mater of time” 

“I refuse¡” she yelled 

“you hear your father, you know what must be done”

“Father is death!” Sora cry out loud “ I'm the queen now!” 

Her mother hand once again make her voice, she hold her hurt cheek 

“Don't be insolent¡ Your father is death but I´m still the queen, and i would be until your wedding night!” 

“I don't want a wedding! I don't need a husband!” she didn't care how many times her mother must hit her, she would never step back, there was nothing her mother could do to convince her.

“Toshiko?” other voice comes from the other side of the hall “Is everything ok? what happened?” 

“I think you could easily guess what happened Ritsuko” The queen turn to face the other woman, both of them contrast with each others, Sora´s mom was tall and proud, brown hair always properly braided, long dress and long sleeves, Sora was not sure she'd ever seen her mother's ankles, in front of them it was a complete different woman, golden hair, blue eyes, beautiful face, a soft bright dress, Sora repressed a smile, it was the only soft thing on her aunt, well that and his son, her kind good heart son who watch everything since a polite distance 

“My father dies” she speak

“I am sorry” her cousin cut the distance between them hugging her, she wonder how many condolence she must accept or if any of them would be as honest as these, she knew what her cousin fear: the same storm than her. 

“My condolence Toshiko” Ritsuko copies her son action 

“Is your highness” the queen corrects 

“Excuse me?” Sora and her cousin breaks their hug, booths with heavy hearths , both of them looking at theirs mothers 

“Your highness” Toshiko replied “My husband is death but i'm still the queen” she repeated.

“You can´t be queen consort if there is no consort Toshiko…” Sora felt her blood rush, really? just in these moment? 

“I´m the queen mother “ Toshiko continues and as faster as a sword her aunt´s eyes point to her “I know what you are thinking, but Sora would married soon” 

“Soon?” Ritsuko laugh “this is ridiculous¡ you know the rules¡ she must be married by now¡ we can't be without a King¡” 

“I´m the queen¡” she comand and for one moment sora tough that Ritsuko would be quiet 

“you know that is not how this work” she hold her son arm “Takeru has the right to the throne now, he has the same right as you daughter” 

“He is not the king’s son¡” 

“He is the closest to a king's son, he is the right heir, and unless you have a convenient fiance for your daughter I´m afraid that... ”

“I have more than a dozen convenient finances for my daughter!” all the eyes point to the queen mother, Sora could protest but never on the presence of her aunt “The tournament star in three days Ritsuko, if you want put a sword on your child hand and make him compete like any other” 

“That is scandalous! the rule said….” 

“We made those rules” sora finally speak, trying to control the tremble on her body “we know what the rules said” 

“You must take a husband” Takeru said, and she could feel the sorrow on his voice, the unspoken supplication. 

Sora look at her family, for must that she refuse, she must obey her father laws. 

“He said I would be a wonderful queen” she walk to the window,she open the courtains with the symbol of her house, hearths adorn her surround; the sun begins to ride over the kingdom, her father kingdom and a feeling of rage invaded her, what a lied was her family insignia, the love, as if the love mean something to them, she must be sell and taken to be queen, but she would stand, there was nothing she want more than to be queen “he said I would be a lovely bride”.


	2. The King and the knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of the King Gennai all the Knights of the kingdom get reunited. Who is going to entered at the tournament?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is one of the most fun character presentation that I had ever writhe. We are son exited for this fan fiction.

Pennants of color were over all the streets of The Capital City. Knights and horses had come from all the country, entourages of noble families had congregated to see the games, ladies were shaking theirs handkerchiefs on the windows and on the entrance of the coliseum a big black bow stares to remember the tragedy that caused this party.

A merchant stared at the gates of the big coliseum, marveling herself at thinking that he will not pass that doors to sell merchandise. But else, to saw at her only son, fighting to be king. 

Yamato was on the registration spot, with only one paper on his hands and a shining armor. 

“Titles?” Asked the woman behind the table. 

“Yamato Ishida” answer the blonde boy “The Wolf Warrior, first knight generation”

“And you want to enter at the tournament?” laughed the woman “ you had to born on a noble cradle farmer boy”

The boy frown and curse at loud.

“You don’t know what you are saying” he said. 

“Any problem son?” the merchant said as taking the shoulder of his temperamental son

“I doubt it could be any” said a familiar voice behind them

Yamato and his father turned around and inclined

“Your highness” said both

“My friend, I hope you wouldn’t extend that courtesy every time we will see each other, you are going to force me to force you to accept my offer to be my personal guard” responded the older boy wearing with proud a crown of precious stones. 

Yamato smiles as the people stared and inclined at the presence of a true King. 

“Joe Kido, The Sea King, named by the royal highness, rest in peace, Gennai the first on person; peacemaker of the islands…” as the king spoke and walked he tripped over his own cape and fall at the ground. 

Yamato caught him and both laugh. 

“I like to see that you hadn’t change, your Sea Highness” said Yamato as helped Joe to incorporate himself. 

“As you can see this man is more valuable that any of his kind, I own him my life, my title and more often than not, my public dignity and if you don’t accepted him on the tournament I will consider it an affront to my persona, I am sure you wouldn’t want that” said the King as put a dozen of golden coins over the registration table “besides, this must cover my participation, that of my entourage and the one of my friend here”

The woman take the money of the king and with no smile, wrote over her pergamen all the names. 

“You shouldn’t have to pay my entrance” Yamato replicated. 

“Oh that was a favor, I hope you could pay me with another one” answered Joe with a kind smile. 

“What is it?”

“Don’t humiliate me on the tournament” said the king “at least pretend that I’m a challenge”

“Oh stop” said Yamato as fail at hide the red over his cheeks.

“All my entourage has the same instructions” the king said. 

Yamato turned a little to watch the knights of his old friend. Three very recognizable figures wearing the blue dresses of the Honest Islands, no one of them older than him. Three gloomy pairs of eyes posed over Yamato, who takes a deep breath, and hold his friend closer. 

“Is it a good idea? Are you making those three fight on your name?” whisper the knight.

“They fight every one on his own name” Joe answered

Yamato took a step back “At least they could pretend to be loyal at his King!”

“I am their King and they are Knights of a noble crone that deserved the right to fight on this tournament as any other”

“They are traitors” interrupted the blonde with a louder voice that he would. 

“How much longer the war ended, Yamato?” asked Joe with calm “there is no sides any more, we are all citizen of this prosper country and you can take my word, these people are reliable” Even with the kind words of his friend Yamato wasn’t quiet “You must learn to trust on the people Yamato, you would need it for when you became King of all”

“Don’t joke about that” 

“I’m not joking, you are my winning horse on this, I would bet my most precious treasure on your victory” 

“Then you will lose it” Said a louder voice behind the two friends. 

A caravan with white horses and shining standards occupied the place, at least three alchemist, exotic flower arrangement and the unmistakable symbol of The Light . It was the Yagami house. In front of everything it was the older of the siblings, Taichi Yagami was over the whitest horse, suited with a gold armor, a shining sword on his hip, his brown skin on all his glory and a petulant smile on his face. 

“Your highness, I recommend you to don’t bet on this tournament, at least it would be for me”

“Taichi, has been so long” said Joe with an honest smile. 

On that moment Yamato feels inadequate, turned his red face and gasp for his own. 

“Your Wolf Knight maybe won the old war for you, but I would win the heart of the princess” bragged the noble knight as gallop around the two men.

“You sound really confident for someone who has no single scratch on his armor” replicated Yamato “had you ever be on a real fight, Yagami?” 

“Usually my enemies touch my sword before my armor” 

Yamato hates how Taichi looking him from above, but still his blue eyes catch the attention of the noble boy who smiles at the defiant look of the blonde. 

“My brother will won” said the young woman over the most adorned mare that Yamato had ever seen, he and his father could live one year without problems with a single jewel of that mare; he would never said at loud but he was happy that Joe payed for his enter. 

“Kari” said Joe with surprise “you had grown so fast”

“Your highness” answered the lady as showed the bright crystal of The Light on her neck “it is enlightened sister if you don’t mind”

“You don’t give your votes yet, sister” corrected the older brother. 

“I had done it on my heart” said the young woman as cover her head with an expensive cloth.

“Good for you two” said Joe “a knight and a priest, your parents must be so proud” 

“I had to go” Yamato interrupted. 

“We all had to go” Joe seconded “I guess we all had places to be, but we all see us soon” 

Taichi dedicated one more petulant smile at the king and the knight as they went for differents ways.  
.  
.  
.

“What a reunion, right?” Said the merchant while walking with his son, but the boy didn’t answer “don’t let their words affected you, you are as good as any of them” but the boy kept the silent “How many warriors were, five? six with you?”

“Seven” said Yamato “On the caravan of the Yagamis I saw another”

“Well you had good chances” the merchant lower his voice “even if not… you know that enter and fight means a lot, you know? for you, for the people like you” 

“About that” Yamato turned the back at his father “I hope I could see him before the tournament”. 

The merchant didn’t answer, but stopped his steps and Yamato kept walking alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the chapter I love so much at Joe, Tai and Matt. They are so adorable. As usual this is also on tumblir.


	3. Oh brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato walks trought the castle in search from a familiar face. A few of a familiar drama with a nice touch of Takari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much at everyone who is reading this fanfic. This chapter we had a beautifull Yamato and TK interaction, Ouuu the drama.

Yamato walk for a while, losing himself in the immensity of the castle, running for a meeting that he hope but that he was afraid at the same time; after a few minutes he couldn't wait any longer and walk his way to the back gardens. 

“I really enjoy that one!” He hear a girl voice and freeze, it supposed to be a safe place, he come closer to the garden but with caution “it was one of your better works” 

In the center of the garden it was a kiosk, a beautiful place cover on flowers and leaves, Yamato was surprised to find prince Takeru there, on his finest clothes chatting with the girl he met before.

“This one is lovely¡” Miss Yagami smile while reading a notebook, without a doubt properly of the prince; Yamato knew than Takeru was a writer and the lady surely seems like if she was enjoying the lecture, she drop her eyelash as same as her heavy cloth.

“Thanks, i work really hard on that one” The prince grin, putting an arm over her expose shoulder, the gesture did not go unnoticed by the lady who just giggle.

“I love the details about the saurios!” she said, playing with her own hair 

“It is the best part” but he doesn’t seem to care about the lecture “can you imagine the size those things suppose to have? some papers said they were taller than a horse” his body become closer to her “giants who bread fire”

“Takeru stop!” she yells but Yamato repairs that she doesn´t sound mad, they act like good friends, two children who plays with romance “I told you, I made my votes” 

“no you didn't¡ “he protest “don't be a liar” He stop at her sight “ I… I´m sorry “ and he actually look a shame “i just, i don't know , i really like you.. i mean, I like having you around, I.. I´m gonna miss you” he suddenly didn't look like a child anymore

“I´m not gonna die” she yells 

“I know” he doubt, afraid that She should leave and after a while he speak again “even if you made your votes kari, that doesn't mean that i couldn't see you anymore right? i mean, we still can be friends after that?” 

“Of course Takeru, we always would be friends” 

They call each other by first name, and the knight couldn´t help to think that he was interrupting a private moment, in spite of that he didn't move

“Even if you become an enlightened sister?” 

“Even when i become an enlightened sister, i promise, even if you married your cousin” she laughs

“ew” he yells “I told you¡ i won´t married my cousin¡ i mean, why would you think that¡” he come closer, with a devilish grin on his face “beside, i thought you didn't care who i married?“

“You complete gott me there..” she past the notebook sheets “ anyways, if you win you would married her don't you?” 

“no” he smile, aware of the opportunity “because i has a birth right to the throne i wouldn't need to married Sora, i could pick wherever i want to be my queen” 

“I´m sure than a lot of ladies would be happy to hear that, Mary ask me for you twice before my departure, and she already made her vows” 

“would you?” 

“what?” 

“would you married me if i win?” 

“o please…” She left the notebook on the floor and pick up her cloth covering her shoulders

“I'm seriously…” he insist “think in all the things you could do as a queen.. you could make as many temples as you want all across the country¡ and the word of the light would spread for all the kingdom¡” 

“Is not how the light work, you know it, beside you have no opportunity, my brother is on the tournament, and he is invincible” she was ready to leave 

Takeru jumps a little, a different expression show on his face,

“Are you sure about that?” Hikari look at him intrigue “do you know the wolf knight?” 

Yamato feels a nod in the stomach and couldn't repress a smile 

“yes, i met him before” she answered and Yamato recognized in her the same arrogance that characterized her older brother 

“He can beat your brother” the knight hold her sword, one thing was hear Joe said it, but Takeru words mean more 

She laughs, not in the simple manner than before, for the first time Yamato get the impression that she was a young woman, not a priest or a child, her laugh was real 

“My brother is the best swordsman on the kingdom” 

“Well I bet you that my…” he stop as same as Yamato hearth “ I bet that the wolf knight would beat him” he correct

She laught no more, and turn her back to the prince “said no more your highness…” 

“What?”

Yamato recognized the panic on Takeru voice, did she found out? Did she guess the almost words on the prince mouth?

“We are not alone” and look toward the path that lead to the garden, afraid Yamato hide over the wall, just in time to see another man who approach to them, a short redhead walk into the gardens 

“Sister Hikari” he said, his clothes also show the sighs of the light and the crest of the Yagami´s house, the big flower of crystals “Your highest” 

“Brother Koushiro” she answered in her priest voice, takeru cross his arms over his chest, not surprised by the interruption 

“I´m sorry for the infortunio but your brother is looking for you and Prince Takeru is required for sight on the tournament” 

“Of course” he whispered while Hikari left by the side of the priest no, Yamato repair on his ornaments, he must be an alchemist, one of the top position in the enlightened order. 

“oh, i almost forgot your highest “ the enlightened brother said “there is a knight hiding behind your wall “ 

Yamato get cold by the revelation and take a step inside the garden, takeru laugh at his red face and encourage him to join his side on the garden

“ Are you spying me? How long have you been there?” he ask, hiding his enthusiasm, and insisting when he didn't answered “How is the valley?” 

“good” Yamato still feel embarrassed by his behavior “is an honor you call me your highness” also he must be carefully until the priests leave the gardens, Takeru get his thoughts

“Don't worry, i must ask, how is my dear cousin? I hope the queen of the valley is safe with her best knight absent” he waits until they lost sight and Yamato could finally relax.

“So you like that priest eh?” for his surprise takeru didn't denied it, how long has past since the last time they see each others? He has grown, Yamato shake under the feeling he didn't recognize, takeru wasn't a kid anymore, he could be a king, an actual king. 

“Please tell me you can beat the light knight” he sight

“What kind of title is that? “ the knight joke “the light knight really? What a pretentious guy”

“It was his sister idea” he sighs in frustration “if I must past another minute listening her talk about the great Taichi Yagami i swear Yamato… “ he sit and pick up the notebook the girl left on the ground “the true i would be glad because that would be another minute with her, please… please tell me you can defeat him” 

For the first time since his arrival on the capital Yamato feel in confidence, he knew he could be himself, Takeru didn't expect nothing but honesty from him 

“Are you serious?” he smirk, thinking on Taichi reputation, his big brown eyes, his confident figure over the white horse, yes, he has so many thought about the self proclaim Light Knight but just one that he would share with the young prince “ i could defeat that guy with a hand tied on my back” 

“I hope, my mom actually expect me to win the tournament, i mean like that is gonna happen” 

“Come on¡ i think you have a chance” he tried to light the mood, pretending that the mention of that woman didn't hurt him

“Less chance than you” The prince said but Yamato pretend to not care

“How is she?” he hesitate “your mom” 

“We are alone Yamato, you can call her our mom…” 

The silent, Takeru recognize the fail on his words, the damage he made to his brother… Yamato was his brother even if he didn't call him that way, the man who share his blood but that couldn't share his privilege. The son his mother denied.

“So you think i have an opportunity on the tournament? I don't like the brat about it but i have an excellent teacher”

“That depend on how much have you practice since the last time” he mess up with his hair and both laugh “grab a sword little guy, I'm worry that you would embarrass yourself”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter we are going to started the tournament!! 
> 
> As usuall you can follow the fanfic on Tumblr. 
> 
> https://twinfanfics.tumblr.com/post/174779168520/the-tale-of-the-three-head-beast-the-choosen


	4. So it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament begins! all the warriors entered at the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are going to posted this chapter early because it is really a short chapter, and is actually very transitional. The next monday the story is going to be really surprised.

It was past the midday, the high nobles were sitting on there places, the people get crowded on the galleys, standards and color papers decorated the coliseum. A merchant sat on the best place that he can afford, he want to see his son entering at the arena but at that moment he only can see the beautiful figure of a highly noble woman sitting next to the mother queen. 

All the public hold their breath while the princess Sora advanced for the golden stair until the high position. Her mother was sitting on the queen throne and the place of her father was converted with a black fabric, she walked two steps beyond until her place, the jewelry sit on the balcony from where she could see the fights, from where she could crown at her future husband and next king of the Living Land. 

A single tear fall, just that would be razonable for the pain of her father´s death, no more. She composed herself and rang the bell. And the trumpets started, and the people cheer at the knights whose one by one entered at the arena.

First the Prince Takeru Takahashi, heir of the land of the Windy Valley and related by blood with the royal family. 

Second, the Sea King, ruler of the Honest Islands and pacificator of all the Coast Region. Next to him, three knighs with the Island Emblemt: Iori Hida, the Forgotten Prince, son of the Cold King, heir of nothing but the forgiven of the Sea King; Ken Ichijouji, a seventh generation knight of the Honest Island and his adoptive brother, the Knight Daisuke Motomiya. 

It follows the representation of The Light. The Light Knight, Taichi Yagami, the bravest sword of the living land, never defeated by tournament combat; and be aside him, his young apprentice and far relative, the Flame Knight, Takuya Kambara. 

At least the Wolf Knight, Yamato Ishida, first generation knight and winner of the Honest Island war.

Sora regarded at the contenders. It wouldn’t be that bad. Her cousin Takeru who doesn’t want to win, whose mother would care of every step. The presence of the Sea King was more a diplomatic visit than a marriage propose, and she could use an old friend on this sad times; The Light Knight and his young apprentice don’t need a throne to rule over the kingdom, but the bold smile of Taichi was so full of promises that she almost blush. And If the Wolf Knight was the half of good person that Joe said, then he will be a good king, also Joe has never talked her about that deep blue eyes and blonde hair. The hope of future happinest started to grown on the princess chest, of course, her mother stand up and started a speech. 

“The tragedy of the death of the King must not be a weak time for our kingdom, for the pain we would rise stronger and wiser. We all remember how my death husband raised against the tyrants and won the trone on the last big war, our house, the house of Love had the throne since then. Now, God had chosen this noble born children that must become into real warriors and fight for the right to rule, for the right to married the beautiful princess who will turn into a queen and would give birth at a new King. Do your best young knights and honor the noble houses that brought you here”

Sora looked at her mother, and then at the knights, the tired face of Takeru, the confused face of Joe, the shame on the face of the no noble houses knights and the still bold expression of the Light Knight. 

She took her place, it was time to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? it was really short.


	5. Meanwhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the continent the tournamet is beginning but at the other side of the world someone is planning the revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, this is one of the best chapters of the first part, we had story, combats and drama, all on one chapter!!  
> And finally the Tamers!!

He walks alone, his feet were sinking in the mud, carefully he lay down, one knee on the ground, the little dagger on his right hand shake nervously, he open the little package he carried on his left hand and took one little piece, no bigger than his thumb and put the thin slice under his tongue; it’s feel rough but after a few second his right hand was shaken no more.

The rain didn’t surprise him, neither the woman who jump out of the threes to attack him

She move faster, she was stronger, he knew it , he need to be smarter

He run for the jungle, avoiding the road, crossing the three he had mark before; she threw a knife that almost hit on his left ear, he gasp, almost could feel her breath over his shoulders, her purple eyes shine over the green of the forest, her red hair was impossible to miss.

Both came to a small river, both dress alike, long sleeves and black pants, theirs mouth were covers, each one with only one knife.

He defend, she attack, fearless, ruthless, up and down, the rain became stronger, and she became desperate, he continues to avoid her hits, but never playback, what was he waiting?

The woman threw her last knife and nails his pants to the ground, one mistake more and he was doom, she come closer to the final hit but he threw mud to her face, making her scream, she didn’t see it coming.

That was his chance, as fast as he could took the knife out of the ground and rushed over her, he tackle her down, her face over the mud, his knee over her back.

For a moment she tried to get up, she yells and scream and curse in vain, it was imposible to fight again the extra force the slice had provided him

The rain become a little breeze

“I beat you” He laugh as he stand out; but the woman didn’t answer, she walk away murmuring curses “hey¡ were you go?” he call her but she hurry up

“We are gonna do it again” she command

“What?” he complain “come on Rika¡ don’t be like that, I beat you¡” He hurry to prevent her to hide again “I won¡ is almost down¡ is time to go home¡”

“Home?¡ HOME¡” she explode “In case you forgot Takato¡ we haven’t been in home since you were a baby¡”

“is not what i mean” he suddenly look younger, ashame “you know that”

“Beside” Rika pick up the first knife she threw and put it on her belt “you cheat ” he laughs again, in that easy smile that she hate so much “what is so funny?”

“ I beat you and know you are cranky…”

“How you dare to speak to me like that¡” her cheeks turn red and Takato fears that she would attack him again “i´m your master¡ I didn’t take care of you for you to disrespect me like that¡” she punch his head “do you think i have slice to throw away in a training? we are gonna repeat that so you would learn some manners¡”

“No¡” he was sick of that “it was the tiniest pieces! How many times i need to beat you for this to end¡”

“Training is important, is necessary”

“Necessary for what?” he stop, his legs hurt “who is gonna attack us here? in the middle of nowhere?”

“Is not for who could attack us, is for when we attack them” Her face turned serious, the words that she repeat almost every day “For when you are ready”

I´m ready, he tough

“Tell me more” he said"Tell me more about home"

“Is a large continent” she begins, walking back to the road they left behind “ divided in four regions: the windy valley, the burning mountains, the infinite desert, and the island; each one of them rule by it own king, in the middle is capital city, in it lives the true king, the ruler of all the others kings” she waits but he said nothing “The man who kill your father”

“The man who killed my father and my mother and my brothers” Takato continues with lethargy “I know that, i ask you to tell me more about the place, the people, things that i don’t know, i didn’t ask for your revenge history”

“My revenge?” she turn to him “This is not my fight your highness, is yours, is your throne the one that was taken, is your duty to come back¡ is your duty to taken by the force if is necessary¡ is your duty to murder the traitors who assassinate your family¡”

“When Rika¡? WHEN?” He yells “All we do all day is fight with each others and train until i can no more, eat and sleep¡ i must conform with histories and tales about who i´m supposed to be¡?” how many years have past? he couldn’t remember a time when things were different, always the life in the temple, the same routine for the past seventeen years, even Rika’s face remains the same, the same hard expression,not a single grey hair over her head, the same bitter words on her mouth “ I’m done with your training and your teaching¡ I’m a prince¡ i’m a ruler give me something to rule about it god dammit¡”

She come closer, looking at his eyes, usually he would retract, but this time he didn’t hide, this time he defied her authority, he didn’t shake or cry or ask for forgiveness, this time he finally understand he has nothing to lose.

“Something is different” she whispered

“What?” he doub, relieve of her answer

“We need to come back to the temple …” she run “hurry¡” her scream sound over the forest, he take back his proud and follow her

The temple was big and old, stone, mirrors and crystals, they live amongst with others like her, all devoted to the same gods and all of them with lethals hands, a cult of assassins.

On the walls the paints of the oldest times shines, Takato watch his ancestors riding giant lizard, figthing one eyes monsters, living the fairy tales that make his family rulers of the continent, he didn’t know how many of the histories were true.

“Light the fire” Rika orders would never be disobeyed and Takato wasn’t stupid enough to defiance her surrounded by her minions, the flames turn bigger illuminating the amethyst mirror that hung in the center of the room.

Sometimes, when he wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares on his head and tough to escape, in run away for wherever mission Rika was preparing him, when the training turn harder and impossible, when his finger bleed and the hunger was intense, he remember that image: Rika surrounded by fire and light, her hands moving in circles and her voice whispering words in a language that he couldn’t understand; every time he starts to cry and she was soft enough to comfort him, when she full his head with promise of power and glory he picture her like that, like the witch he knew she truly was.

A man appear on the mirror, tan skin and blue eyes, almost as intimidate as her, the same black clothes, both talk in a strange tongue; understanding wasn’t a possibility so Takato decide it was time to left the room.

He walk across the temple, his home, his prison, the only place he know no, he correct himself, the only place he remember; the absence of yearning depres him; he wish to remember home, the continent, his mother eyes, the laughs of his death brothers, at least the face of the man who murder them, The king he suppose to hate, but the true was Takato just feel an empty inside him, no rage or pain; just sorrow, tedium, the feeling of been incomplete, an uncontrollable desire to cry.

In the past he lock in his room every time he was incapable of hold the tears, now he didn’t even care, beside Rika all other members of the cult didn’t mess with him, so hiding was unnecessary, what else he could do? he wasn´t owner of himself, no mater how many times he wish to this life end, to change, he wasn’t on control, the only thing he could decide was where he would sorrow, so he walk for the temple, gardens and stone until the altar.

He kneel like many times before in front of the stone with a petition on his heart: A change, a twist, something that turn and crave, anything, an hour past, there was never hurry on the temple, the minutes doesn’t mater in a place that never change.

“Get up” his thought were interrupted “Get up¡” Rika never prey, she was more a woman of action

“Let me finish” he mumble

“We have no time” but he laughs at her comment

“No?” he continues “Why? we have another place to go?”

“Yes ” he froze “i need you to pack everything you could carry and prepare for the trip” she talk as if was nothing, Takato look at her and them to the altar with joy in his eyes

“are you serious?”

“Takato” she look around “ when in your life I haven’t been serious?” but he didn’t answered afraid that she was lying “the windy valley is the most boring place on the continent, they have the greener fields, their people are mostly farmer, somes said there never hungry on the valley but those people are idiots, is the wealthy kingdom and they are use to the luxuries, the owners of the lands are real aristocrats” She walk around him, with an extrange expression on her face “the burning mountains is a prosper kingdom with too many rules, the light is strong there ” she couldn’t avoid the despite and the anger “their priest and alchemist rules and command the life of everyone who let them ” as if she and her fellow didn’t do the same “the infinite desert is a hell on earth, they have gold and jewels but live in fear, warriors born and died on the desert every day ” she sign “ and finally the island, the paradise, beautiful sun and blue sea, powerful ship and cannons…”

“what… why are you saying me this?”

“You need to know your kingdom… we are gonna take it back, is time, the king is death”

He laughs and jumps, looking at her “ why you look so disappointed?” he finally put a name on her expression,

“ I hope I could kill the old Gennai with my bare hands…” she smile “ Well, i guess we should conform with his beautiful daughter”

Takato tried to ignore her death treats and enjoy the moment, finally they could come back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Kudos and commentaries are well received. I guess now the fanfic is getting together, Takato and Rika are so fun to writhe and read, lets hope the best for them.


	6. The first round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament begins!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late, but here is thenew chapter.

The combats had started. Taichi could hear the hits of the swords and the screams of the battle happening outside the antechamber. Shadows around him and the little windows lightings just the necessary, it is a space for meditating before the combat, as soon as his pupil Takuya ends his battle he could go for the gold and defiant his own opponent, Motomiya Davis, a subordinated of the Sea King . If the subordinate was as skilled as his king Taichi would had no problem triumphing. 

The meditation was suppose to focus the inner strength, but Taichi couldn’t stop thinking about the past night. 

The giggles of the next battle didn’t let him sleep, and he had leave his bed to walk around the arena, then he had listened familiar sounds from the backup area. Maybe someone was training, maybe someone was fighting. He walked with caution already regretting didn’t bright his sword with him. 

The Sea King was fighting against the Wolf Knight. It wasn’t a furious combat, they were doing everything in slow mode. 

“Come on” had said the knight “it has to look like a real battle” 

“I know, I know; thank you Yamato, I don’t deserve your patient” The King laughed. 

“You are just so lucky that I am going to be your first opponent Joe”

Taichi get surprised by the familiarity of the calls. It didn’t look like a King and his Knight, it looked like two old friends playing at war, it was almost childish. 

Taichi forced himself to come back at the reality, he must clear his mind and get ready for the battle. But at the same time he had get so impressed with what he had seen. Not only the moves of the wolf knight were elegant and accurate, but the kindness between the two men made him feel something, he had prepared pupils, but this was something else.

The Sea King, was a clumsy man, he knows, he had known him since childhood, his strength was his diplomacy, his honesty and his ability to call the people on his side. How was the old light proverb? The right King wasn’t the one who made the people fight for him, but the one who made the people live under his wings. Joe Kido had inspired at the son of a merchant to become one of the bravest warriors, Taichi knows that there was a story that he didn’t know. He wish he could skip all this preliminary fights and jump until the final, if all goes well he will confront the Wolf Knight. 

He closes his eyes against and try to concentrate, the next fight, his wishes to become a king, to take the hand of the princess on holy married. Yes, the princess. once again the remember of the past night haunted him. 

“It’s good, you just need to do it faster” The wolf knight had said at his old pal, 

“you said it easy” the King answered

“Come on Kido, I had seen you survive worst things”. 

Yamato had not finished laughing when a hooded figure suddenly appear. The knight hight his thin and sharpy sword just in time to collide with the firm blade of his mysterious opponent. The figure attacked with firmness, a sword in one hand and the other making the shadow of a shield; Taichi thought on intervene but the Wolf Knight was handle it. In one move of his foot send at the Sea King at the floor, the sword on the left hand and his right on his back, he moved with grace around the place, desesperement at his opponent. The swords were every second more closed of the flesh, finally the Sea King recovered himself and scream “Princess, what an honor” 

Yamato stopped immediately and the heavy sword gets an inch of his face. The princess get off the hood and revealed herself, proud eyes and red hair. 

“Your highness” Yamato incline in confuse “What the hell… “ he got interrupted by Joe polite cough “I mean what an honor to know you, is this a tradition by this lands?”

“It is not” Responded the princess “I had to said that I would be on a big trouble if anyone know I’m here, but I’m going to trust that you wouldn’t said nothing” she share an accomplice glace with Joe Kido, and then come back at the knight “ You all are fighting for my hand, the least I could do was know what kind of men could be my husband” 

“I’m assure you that I hope the best for the kingdom” Said Yamato shyly still on his kneels. 

“Me too” answered the princess smiling.

The bells of the clock tower ring on the midnight and the princess get aware of the time and place. 

“I had to go, but if it not to much to ask I would like to see you, all of you” she said in a louder voice “tomorrow, at the banquet, maybe i would be able to talk to a future King” 

The princess get in disguise again a run away for the passages where Taichi was hidden. A last look back and Taichi could see the smile of the princess, maybe for him, maybe for the Wolf Knight.

“She, she is really… “ Yamato said to Joe once the princess has gone. 

“I know, I’m bet you two would be so happy together” Joe said like it was nothing as he shaking the sand for all over himself. 

“Don’t said that!!” His friend yelled as his face get all red. “What are you talking about? 

”For what you think you are fighting?” Joe asked

“To be king, it’s not about a princess, I mean, it is, but…”

That has been when Taichi stopped listening. 

Of course the princess had going to see at the Wolf Knight, he was handsome and has a story of real battles, on real wars. All that Taichi has was a high noble position and the biggest record of winning combats. The story of the peasant that could be king was so much seductive than the one noble who was educated by the light until what? the six, seven years old, it was hard to remember with clarity. 

He has to prove himself. Prove that he was more than the highest noble, he was a warrior, a leader, he was the Knight of the Light! he was the best one to become a King. 

Takuya finally come back. His right hand over his own shoulder and shame on his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry master, I lost” said the young apprentice. 

“Do you know at who you was confronted?” Taichi asked him with a smile “Your opponent was Iori Hida, son of the Cold King”

“What? The one at who The Sea King defeated… but what he is doing on the tournament?” 

“Because Joe Kido is a benevolent man, who forgive at who must be forgiven. At the end of the war of the Islands he offered the title of knight in return of loyalty, at him and at the rest of the high children under the protection of the Cold King”

“ And he accepted? Live with the murder of his own father? A man like him, becoming King of all the lands, he could be dangerous, I must had defined him.”

“You fight bravely and for more time than any one with your time training would do; Iori Hida is famous for his use of the traditional style of sword fighting of the Honest islands. Now that you confront him you can answer one important question, son”

“What is it master?” 

“Is he stronger than me?”

Takuya smiled at his teacher “absolutely no, master. You would defiant him in a blink” 

“Good, because right know I must confront at his adopted brother” 

Taichi went out at the arena. The people whistled and acclaimed him, the past fights must be boring. The Wolf Knight against the Sea King, on a battle that was more than compromised, and the young apprentice of the Light against the Forgotten Prince, an unbalanced battle, maybe good at the eyes of swords lovers, but by the common eye both fights must be so quiet. 

The Knight of Light looks at his opponent, a young man of vivid eyes and magnetic aura, The adopted brother of the Forgotten Prince, trained by the Cold King himself, a man who grow up from the tragedy of his own family and the biggest one of the family who gather him. 

The princess Ritsuko, widow of the king brother, ring the bell and the fights began.

Taichi drew his sword first, attacking frontal. Davis jump just when he felt the strong of the oldest man against him. An elusive tactic. Taichi didn’t stop, the swords collided on loudly timing. The both circle the arena, Taichi on the advanced, always attacking, always walking forward.

The princess must looking at him winning, the knights must to see him dominating and the people must to see him competent and straightforward. But his opponent, that small child was see him through a big smile, much bigger that one that someone with his back story must ever had, that was the face of a man with a plan. 

And then, Taichi realized, the little bastard was trying to tired him. He stopped his attack as breathing heavily, Davis raised himself, much more composed, at by first time, he attacked. Taichi throws his shield losing pound, goes for the direct confront of the swords, Davis was stronger than he looks. Taichi lose balance and Davis goes for his feet. 

A welt calculated move, but not against Taichi. 

The Knight of Light went at the floor with all and his opponent and before Davis could tell Taichi was over him, with his sword on his throat and his sweat dripping all over Davis’ face. 

The bell rang and Taichi won. 

And somehow the young man under him laughs. A bright and honest laugh. 

They both raise and before Taichi could think Davis extended his hand. 

“Great fight, I learn so much, I hope we would fight again” 

Taichi doubt for a moment, the hand of Davis was warm, and his heart was clean. For a moment Taichi could look at himself on Davis, a few years ago, when he was hungry for learning and opportunities. The same brown eyes and messy hair. 

When things started to be so complicated? 

He inclined in front of the princess, who conceded him a smile, and walked toward the sits of the winners. The Wolf Knight and The Forgotten Prince were there, as far as possible one to each other. 

Taichi took the sit next to Yamato ishida. Who has his hands over his old sword, maybe it was the only one that he had. Maybe it was the same that he used to cut the head of the Cold King. Yamato became a Knight on the war gains Iori father. Maybe that was all the reason behind all the knights of the island on the tournament, for a oportunity to slide a sword across the neck of the wolf Knight 

Yamato was tense, Taichi wasn’t sure if he had noticed that he sat next to him, if had even saw his combat, why he would been? with the intense look of the Forgotten Prince over him all that he can do was take care of his own life. But his face change all sudden, the blue on his eyes get brighter and a small attempt of smile try to appear. 

The next battle was starting. 

The last knight of the Honest Island, Ken Ichijouji agains Prince Takeru, son of the king’s brother and the only one on that tournamet that wouldn’t really need to marry the princess. 

All the air get tense, the heiress princess herself get to ring the bell, but before, the Prince Takeru put out a flower, walked at the crowd and dropped in front of the entourage of The Lord of The Light. 

Taichi looked confusing as his own sister blushed at the impertinent act, which without doubt was for her. Childhood friends on his dreams, for sure. The Knight of Light has never wish luck for the knights of the Honest Island until that moment. 

Ken Ichijouji was a slender man, tall for his age and with delicade traits, whose eyes goes from Davis on the crown to Iori on the winner sits. He was handsome, on a different way of Yamato, not that Yamato was his standar of handsomes. However, his toughts were all over the place. 

The bell rung. And the combat started.

The two young men fight with strenght since the begining, his completion and height where almost the same, it will be a skill combat. The prince was fast and accurate, with an anoying smile plastered on his face; but the knight was even faster, attaked a little less but he moved for all over the place, forcing at price Takeru to move too. 

A move of the slim sword cut a little of ’Ichijoujis hair forcing him to hit the ground, but the man was skilled and transformed his fall on a kick on Takeuchi’s legs. The crown scream, and the battle became an acrobatic one, both men hit the ground and get up easily. 

“Novices” thought Taichi for himself. As spectacular as it seems, it was a waste of energy.

The fighters ended tired and sweaty, having spent the best of their moves on nothing. Taichi get over his sit and get a glance at his fellow winners partners. The forgotten prince looked angry, almost as he can see the same mistake that Taichi, Yamato was at the corner of his sit, with his hand still on his sword, murmuring for himself. 

On the arena, both fighters get at the last of their streight. Ken Ichijouji composed himself and get over Takeru on one final attack. By his surprised Takeru didn’t evaded him, he raised his free hand and attached the sword with his flesh and armor.

Yamato get over his sit and Ichijouji scream at the presence of blood, but The Prince Takeru didn’t go back an inch, throw his own sword and punch Ichijouji on the face throwing him until the ground, disarmed. Then, with a calm that he hasn’t before, he pick up his sword and threat Ichijouji, the foot over his chest and the end of his sword over his throat. 

The bell ring again. And there was a winner. 

Taichi could see his sister screaming on the crowd, Maybe she could be a good queen


	7. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal family organized a Gala to celebrate the taurnament champions. 
> 
> Taichi tries to now better at his oponents, discovering interesting thingd about Yamato Ishida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Taiyama finally happen. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay.

He had been on galas before, after the war of the island everyone wants to celebrate, or even on the valley the festivals where more than less usually, but nothing compare to a party on the capital, on the King castle, everything shine, hundred of candles adorn the immense salon, the food… the food! Yamato hate himself everytime he taste anything, he was the son of a merchant, why his palate should be so exquisite? 

Also he hate the amount of satisfaction to bring him the finest fabrics, the silk and cotton of his suit contrast with the armor he were on the daily basis and he couldn't avoid the feeling that he liked it a little too much; the bring lights, the music, the appetizers, everything to celebrate the four finalist of the tournament, he didn't deserve all that, he didn't even fight, he just put a show, he was a clow more than a fighter. 

True doesn't matter on the nobility, he knew that, they with theirs games and rules, everyone enjoy the party, the ladies of the court have no repair on drop their eyelashes to him, people who never talk to him before wish him luck, King Joe toasted on his name, the princess conceal him a smile, his mother not even look at him when they cross on the aisle. 

The only one who seen more apathetic than him was Iori Hida, sitting in a corner, stoic, watching his brothers get drunk after their defeats, he thought in come near to him, start a conversation about the pointless of the gala,the hypocrisy of the kings, if only the sound of Lori´s father head smashing the ground wasn´t graven on his memories. 

Yamato must deal with his war crimes, his lost family and the pressure of the tournament, he could do it, he was ready for everything, and everything arrives pass the sunset, dressing on a white suit and an insufferable smile. 

There were not too many parties on the burning mountains, the priest believes the music and licor make easiest the fall into the darkness, luckily for Taichi he wasn't a priest; still his sister make him stay until late on the temple, asking the light for help, for blessing, it was until her alchemist lesson begun that he was free to join the celebration, and a Party on the capital, in his honor, in his race to be king; he enter for the biggest door, drink the best wine and yell harder than anyone in each one of the toasts. 

He will win, he could taste the glory, his hands shake on emotion, his ears buzz and his smile hurt, the people talk about his fight and he get tired to tell the story of how he figured out Davis strategy to everyone on the gala, or almost to everyone. 

The wolf knight ignore him no,the wolf knight clearly doesn't has the manners of the nobility and didn't take his time to present his respect to him, even when they sit on the same table he didn't even look at him, he was to busy taking compliments from the sea king and the princess, even prince Takeru and he talk like if they were old friends, Yamato Ishida thought so much from himself, with his distant attitude and his beautiful features. 

So, when the wolf Knight left the Table Taichi follow him with the eyes, afraid of been overtaken, i wouldnt be difficult, Yamato Ishida exhibits an elegance witch what Taichi could only dream about. 

The music star and he get up, to his left Davis and Ken drunk and sing, for one moment Taichi hesitate, how many opportunities like that he would have? he dies for some fun, but no, he bite his tongue and in a bold move he walk to the principal table, pretending to not notice their hands tangled between their seats. 

"May I?" Taichi inclinate in front of the princess asking for a dance. "Of course" the queen mother respond immediately, pushing her daughter to the dance floor. 

The movement has the impact Taichi was looking for, everyone attention change to them. 

"Did you enjoy the tournament?" he ask, wanting a small talk, desperate for connecting with her, the rhythm of the song bring them together and the beauty of the lady was overwhelming, still the knight was more worried about the people around them that for the hand he was holding. 

"Yes, i… really did" she force a smile,also looking around, posing her eyes once on her mother and then to the crowd behind Taichi " but if i must be honest not all the fights were as good as your sir Yagami" 

"oh please, you can call me Taichi" her compliment was a victory "after today exhibition i'm sure none of the competitor would be rivals to me" 

she raise an eyebrow exceptical 

"well, we see the poor attempt of a fight from the Sea king and the wolf knight, no truly a magnus event, and sure Iori master the classic style of the Honest Island but he is not a treat, if you are familiar with the technique it´s become easy to avoid that attacks, and even when the ability of the prince is remarkable I must said he is a little too rough, maybe in a few years when he refine his movements and add some speed and coordination he would be a fearsome opponent" 

"So, what you said " she add with an unexpected grin "is that someone with the same technique that my cousin but with more experience and in…" she blush "better shape would be an opponent you would be worried about?" 

"ham.. " he doub "yes but if a swordsman like that exist i'm not sure.." 

"Did you know who train the Prince right?" Taichi felt a knock in the stomach, not sure of what she was implying. 

The music stop and the princess left the dance floor, again her gaze was fixed on the crowd behind Taichi and he didn't need to turn around to guess who was she looking for.

Pretentious, vain, self absorbed, impulsive,privileged, unbearable; without a doubt Yagami Taichi personified everything that Yamato despise about nobility and meanwhile the princess and the knight roll around over the dance floor the young man feel his blood boil, did the competition mean nothing to him? He must assume that Yagami would try some trick like that, the boy loves the attention, but he would never predict what happens next: the song end, he rest alone in the center of the salon watching the princess leave and then he turn around, his long cape wave and his steps found his way until the corner where Yamato was hidding. 

"Is true that you train the prince?" he ask, and Yamato hate how friendly he sound, insecure he panics. 

"Yes" That must be enough, he didn't need to know any of the complication of his relationship with the prince "he past some summers on the valley" 

"You live on the valley?" dam, another question "i thought you serve on the islands" He has no intention to chat with the heir of the burning mountains, he owe him no explanations.

"No, i live on the valley, i was appointed head of the guard in the garden fort since the war ended" why he keep talking?

"Weird" his smile took Yamato by surprise " you and Jou look like really good friends" Who was he to refer at the Sea king by his first name? "and i had never been on the island but i assume they didn't call it the paradise for nothing" Their friendship was not of his business and if he didn't know the island how he could possible understand what that place mean for Yamato? 

"The valley is where i born, its feel natural for me to come back" he bite his tongue, and pretending disinterest he look for a glass of wine, with all certainty that would help him with that conversation, maybe Taichi would take a hint and leave him alone.

"I don't understand , how a valley boy ended on the middle of the island war? Yamato want to scream, and in a way he did. 

"my dad is a merchant, i sail with him since i have memory, Jou´s family were our more loyal customers, we met when we were childs, when he call for a rebellion i just follow him" 

"uh" Taichi exclaim and also take a glass a wine; for a moment Yamato feel relief," it must be a fun childhood, sail with your family across the continent!" his enthusiasm seemed genuine "i rarely leave the mountains, i bet you know some amazing places" 

"Yeah,..." he doub, paying attention to Taichi's gestures, his eyes bright at the opportunity of adventure, more than that Yamato notice in him a bit of jealousy "but, we were really just my dad and me not, you know, not a big family" he must shut up before said anything else,but a part of him was angry, Yagami has nothing to envy, he doesn´t know nothing about him "my parents weren't married when i born, in fact my father found out about my birth when my mother abandoned me in front of his door, and he was decent enough to not throw me to the ocean, not like the thought never had cross his mind…" he laught, hoping to light the mood, regretting every word. 

Taichi gaze change so quickly from expectation to worry no, it was no worry, it was pity, and Yamato fears materialize in an awkward smile. 

"what a..." he tried to sound polite and Yamato feel even worse "unfortunate.." clearly the knight struggle with words "I.. sorry to hear that but if that is the case, how…" 

"How did i get to be knight?" he interrupt guessing what he was about to said, what everyone always said when they knew about his origins "how a bastard like me get this far?!"

"no" Taichi rush "i mean that´s weird but i suppose the laws on the island are not as strict as the ones on the mountains" somehow he ended as nervous as Yamato " i don't care if you…" 

"Yamato!" another voice sound "Yamato!" Prince Takeru approach to them "sir Yagami" he react to Taichi present, surprise to see them talking "what are you doing?" he mumble, recognize in his brother eyes the panic "did you wanna to help me? i´m.. am.. starting a improvisation and my hand still hurt from the fight so, i thought maybe you could help me with the instrument and" Yamato nod with his head, he just want to leave that place with at least some of his dignity "You know that technically you are still a knight at the serve of my house and you can't said no to any of my request right?" 

"really?" usually Takeru never used his status agains him but he recognize the playful tone on his brother voice "Be careful, by this hour tomorrow i could be your king..." 

"Yea.. like that is gonna happen " Taichi laughs and the two of them turn to him, what a pretentious little brat, 

Yamato walk away from him, following Takeru to the place where the band was a few minutes ago, they didn't even star to play when the princess attention was already on them, or better said, on him. 

For the first time in all night Yamato conceal her a smile, clear and beautiful , the kind of smile that would make a bride blush, and just enough, he hope, to infuriate the knight of light. 

He almost never understand poetry, it wasn't for him, but listening to Takeru and Yamato, he realize why her sister enjoy it so much, surely the blond hair, blue eyes and beautiful smile must play an important part in her taste for fine arts, he couldn't blame Kari or princess Sora for that mater. 

Still he can't repress his feelings, his strong unnamed feeling. It was unfair, Yamato was handsome, brave and humble, he shouldn't be able to play that little sitar with the skill of a master, no just after told him about his past, it was a lie? was he playing with his emotions? trying to gain his sympathy? he could in a certain way admire his attempt to win the heart of the princess, it was something Taichi try before, even when it was pointless, it doesn't mater who princess Sora prefers, she would married the winner. 

And im a winner, he mutter. 

Forget the ball and the dancing and the talks! They were the reals contenders, if he could fight Yamato Ishida right away, erased that stupid little smile and shut his sad eyes, discover of what was he truly capable… Of all the finalist Yamato manage to be the only one who keep his technique in secret. Would he had an elegance defense or a rought attack? would he surrender when he push him agains the floor or he´ll fight until the last minute?Desperation, that was the name of his feeling, patient wasn´t his virtue.

And just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, one of the Princess stand out, Takeru´s mother, surely for a boring discourse.

"Welcome everyone!" she smile, happinest look odd on her "We are honor for this wonderful celebration" The queen mother approach to said something but Ritsuko shut her down with a sight of her hand and Yamato recognize her gaze over him. 

It was strange, worse than strange, surreal, after all those years his mother finally look at him, and it was terrifying. His pulse increse, his hand sweat, he turn to his brother, but Takeru look down and Yamato could spot the shame on his posture. 

"I´m glad to take this opportunity to congratulate our four brilliant finalist" the whole room explote on claps and yells, she raise her cup "for Taichi Yagami!" Taichi make a quick reverence happy to take the complement, and Yamato amuse of how easy was for him to please the crowd, he only need to wave and everyone cheered; "For Lori Hida" She continues with a note of contempt, still Lori´s brother scream even louder that the light fanatics and lift him over their shoulders, for the first time ever Yamato see him smile and realize how young he really was, God… he was barely a kid; "For prince Takeru!" a big part of the court yells and Yamato get nervous of what was coming "For Yamato Ishida" His name sound wrong on her mother libs. "Of course as the mother of one of the contenders i can´t be impartial" Princess Sora laughts and Yamato decide that maybe the posibility of married her wouldn´t be so awful "I think we all know the wonder that my son is, noble cradle and pure ascendent, selfless and worried for those on need" the mother queen roll her eyes and Taichi grin at him, if Yamato had not been so nervous he would have returned the gesture 

"But i´m not here to talk about his virtues, you all would see them in the futurE" she smile again and Yamato feel the cold running for his body " I want to bring your attention to the other contender who also wear my family insignia" his hands trembled" I could not be more proud, you see, when Yamato Ishida come to the garden ford a few years ago, asking for the opportunity to serve to our family and swore a life of loyalty over my beloved husband sword, i never imagined that he would end here, fighting for the crown" 

Takeru hold his brother arm and whisper something that sound like an apology. 

"I mean, anyone would believe that after a swore like that he would fight on the name of his lord" she took a small sip of her glass, tasting the wine " i must congrat my dear niece for allow such a modern display for this tournament, not only one, but two knights compete by their own names, magnificent, unprecedented …."

"Ritsuko…" The queen mother stand up next to her "is enough"

"Some could said you broke your votes" but she did not stop "that you two forgot the honor and devotion you once promise, but that would be an exaggeration" Lori wasn't smiling any more " i wish the best luck to all four of you!" She finish the toast still looking directly at him and it was until she turn away that Yamato could finally breath. 

Well, that wasn´t boring. 

Lori and the rest the knights of the honest island left the dinner of course, Taichi saw Joe and Yamato talking after their departure, they argue about it, he couldn´t hear them well, but Joe look upset and Yamato look… he wasn´t sure, he didn't know how to describe him, he has the right to be mad, he was insulted, his honor was questioned, still Yamato didn't look angry. 

Taichi try to come near to talk to him, but Ishida moves like a shadow, and for his frustration in every step he was stop by some duke or earl, all own an opinion over the princess discourse, he didnt get surprise by the common agreement, he knew the kind of rapine that abounded on the court, some of them laughs and he respond with a smile of courtesy, but again patient wasn´t his virtue. 

All men are born equals, is their proximity to the light what separate them, that was the first mandament of the regimen, that´s why every knights has the right to be king. 

The music star again and the people congregate in the dance floor, Princess Sora remains on her sit talking with her maids, it was his opportunity, if he ask her for one more dance; more than the half of the court support him, the queen mother approves him, one more dance and would be no doubt that he was the stronger contender. 

But then Yamato get out and without even think about it Taichi follow him. In the many years that would come Taichi would often remember that moment, sometimes with joy and others with angry; Yamato Ishida dress in gala, staring at the moon, surrounded by the most beautiful garden, visible irritated, eyes at the edge of tears, jaws clench, messy hair and complete unaware of his presence, that would be the most gorgeous vision. 

He couldn´t count the minutes he stay there, admiring the view

"What do you want?" the deep cold voice moused him. 

"I.. " he could thing in nothing good to say "I follow you" 

"I can see that" Yamato laughs "Why you follow my? your greatness" 

The qualify didn't get unnotice by Taichi but remain him that he must not feel threating by Ishida, but that same feeling bring him down, he wasn´t better than him, worse, he wasn´t better than those dukes and vultures of the gala, that was what Yamato thought of him? that he was some kind of spoil little prince? 

"The light said that all men…" 

"I don't care what the light said!" he interrumpt and Taichi control his impulse of confrontation, the light was sacred for him and his people

"I care what you think" That miserable of Yamato, he would be his doom.

"She is wrong" He said calmly and Yamato look at him with caution "The Princess was wrong, you didn't betray your word, you has the right as same as Iori to fight, Im not better that you, i mean.. " he grin "i´m a superior swordman but that doesn´t mean…"   

The hug didn´t  had to surprise him, it was a way to perfom gratitute so as a gentleman that he was he return the gesture, his body feel warm,  Taichi wants to rest his head over his strong shoulders. But he didn´t  

Yamato  hate that much power over him, but it was stupid to lie at this point, no when his nervous eyes point at him, where did his security go? where was that stupid pretentious knight who look for a fight since his white horse? He must stop, it was to risky, to stupid, to impulse… but the stupid brat didnt move, instead he open his mouth and doesnt said anything. It amused him how much control of the situation Taichi allowed him, because that was what he envy of him so much: how in control he look, he was own of himself, he has that type of confident that was imposible to fake, he want to kiss him so badly. 

And he did it. And he could feel Taichi´s hand tremble on his back and then those same hands hold him with the strength of a fighter, it was perfect, for a moment it was perfect. 

He has never kiss like that before, Taichi consider himself an impulse persona still each one of his actions were made with absolutely certain and somehow that man manage to surprise him, it was so unexpected that he coudnt even close his eyes but Yamato does, and he could see witch how much tender his eyebrow move, his left hand follow the right and both cup his face with tenderness, it was absurd, so much caring shouldn´t be alloud in a first kiss.

Yamato was distand and serius and intense, that softness couldn´t belong to him, it was a mistake, and It wasn´t fear, he was no coward but Yamato look angry when he push him away, maybe he use more force than the necessary. 

"This isn´t right" Taichi must chose his words better “This is a mistake” he feel agony when Yamato let him go  

"Don't worry" he rush, his pale cheeks were red "I wouln´t tell anyone" 

"What?" it was horrible, it wasn´t what he was trying to said but Yamato shake his arm when he try to reach him and walk away, Taichi want to scream, he want to stop him, to beg him to come back and hold him again, unfortunately he remembered where they were and who they where. 

Yamato decide it, the next time he would touch Taichi Yagami would be with the blade of his sword


	8. The Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament continued while the feelings of Taichi grown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the fights and the drama. Yay!!

The last day of the tournament the princesses walked until the principal balcony. The regent Queen sit on to the Queen throne knowing that this will be the last time. 

Princess Sora wait for the Knights, today they must fight with all their forces, blood and metal; all that could be necessary. Tomorrow the princess would left the black of the mourning and will dress in clean white, for her new husband and king. 

The responsibility of the call in and out of the combat was on princess Ritsuko, the wife of the king’s brother. She stand up and ring the bell, starting the combats.   
...

Iori wants to be king. He do.   
For that he must defend the man who kills his father. 

Yamato Ishida was in front of him, with his beauty, his old armor, his head raised, his father cheering for him. All kingdom amazed by that merchant´ son, who is friend of the Sea kings, wins wars and murders nobles. And still there were that sad eyes that does not look at Iori Hida. 

Iory scream and attack and attack and attack. The strength of the roar sea and electricity felted on his bones. And the wolf knight remains untouched.

There has to be something that Iory could take away from him. 

A moment and Iory was out of breath, with an open side, and Ishida gasping and sweating on his cold defense. And a pause. 

lory wants to be king. He wants it so badly. He refuse to lose against a man who doesn't attack on an open look, a man who looks sad on his greatest moment, against that man who kills on the name of a king with no second thoughts. 

Iory Hida reached with all his force on a confrotal attack. Yamato side his body, slide his sword, and with a graceful movement borrowed the sword of the forgotten prince. 

lory remains on the ground with his own sword against his throat and the sword that killed his father on the ground far away from him.

The bell sang, the combat was over. 

Iori cursed his luck, besides everything the wolf knight was a gentleman.   
_________

 

Takeru has the right of the throne. He knows that. He was borned male when is uncle was King with only a daughter. The shadow of the crown always has been over his head, feed it carefully by his mother. 

And he knows that nothing would make his mother happiest that see his son on the throne. 

Takeru was a noble. Fine, handsome, well educated. Very well educated. He had had tutors, teachers and nanas. And he would sell all of them to keep only one. His brother had teaching him the sword. His brother, the wolf knight. The man who had won a war, the boy at whose mother didn’t talk, the son of that man who looks at her mother with a shining smile. Takeru wants to talk to that man, he wants to sail the sea, to married the sweetest of the ladies and past their days dancings and singing beautiful poems. He wants to call his brother out loud, to saw his mother happy, his family united, his kingdom in peace. 

Maybe he daydream too much, maybe he has to much hope. But behind all of that childist dreams there was one true. 

Nothing will make her mother happiest that saw his son on the throne. And Takeru will be do it, he will defeat at the Light Knight, he would impress his lady and he would won the tournament to his brother to be king, his mother oldest son. And the world would be on peace, and his family would be happy. 

Princess Ritsuko didn’t ring the bell until Takeru was cover by mud, after Taichi did block all his attacks and all his swords and daggers were on the ground. Until the fatigue strike him, and he rise a punch against the clean shield and falled on his back, incapable of give up. Not until Taichi kneel next to him and throw him an embroidered napkin to clean his tears. 

“You did good, kid “ said Taichi “ you must to be proud, I wasn’t that good at your age”

Takeru rest over his back. Maybe his time wouldn´t come yet.   
__________________________________________

Taichi had done his best against princess Takeru, the boy had ended on his back, crying and screaming and he had remains proud and strong. But the true was that he was bleeding inside the armor, his knees squeezing and the sword feels heavy on his tired arms. He wasn't quite sure of how tired was the Wolf Knight, the combat against the forgotten prince had look hard and dramatic, but Yamato had sat and watch all his fight agains prince Takeru, with that bright eyes of him, obviously cheering for the prince. 

Why he would cheer from him? A stolen kiss and Taichi spected his full devotion. They don’t own nothing to each other. Taichi has nothing to offer at the wolf knight. They are fighting for the hand of princess Sora, for the right to be king. Maybe he should have let princes Takeru win, let him married his sister, let them ruled the kingdom, and maybe Yamato would come to him after, to comfort him, to offer him a life without the light and the nobility. A life far away of the look of God, who was chosen him to be king, to be the light, to married a woman and ruled the world. 

“Praised the true God on heaven” 

Hikari’s voice raised above his thoughts. 

“Holy light of the mysteries and the sacred gifts”

Her sister was healing him as so many times before. 

“Our only salvation agains the terrible monsters from the infinitive desert. Show us the pat, heal your son, rise your fury against your enemies and show mercy at your always loyal people”

The warm sensation come to Taichi, but it was slow, much more slower that the times before. 

Hikari look at him, her fierce eyes was all that Taichi could look of her thrown her enlightening sister’s habit. 

“Stop sinning” said the enlightened sister “focus on the light, you own everything to the true god”

The true God, the shield agains the evil, the sword of the believers, the light on the darkness, the will of the sisters and brothers of light. The sisters and brothers that had raised him. The God that had given him victory so many times, the will that live on her sister, at who Taichi had seen blooming flowers, heal the sicks, bless the armor that he wear, that armor that never scratch. God had give him a purpose, a glorious pat that he can’t throw away for some beautiful blue eyes. Yamato Ishida was a sin that God had put in from of him to taste him. 

He will not fail. 

“Praised the true god in heaven”

Hikari glows, her eyes, her skin, her hands blessing his brother, herself was devoted at the true god of light. The light Knight will not be defeated. 

_____________________________________________________

Yamato had promised his brother that he can win over Taichi Yagami. He could be king, king of all, even Taichi’s king. He can make his own name above the nobility, even the Yagami’s house. Then he could be next to his brother, his mother would be able to speak to him, the knight of light will no longer watch him over the shoulder and his father would be no longer a merchant. 

Be King. Take a wife, ruled the kingdom. His son and daughters will be nobility, they will be rise along Takeru’s. He wants all of that. Doesn’t him? All that he had tried before had failed, not his knight title had pleased his mother, not his duty time on the valley had richest his father, not even kill on the name of his friend had been enough to keep them close, not his teaching to his brother had protect him. But Taichi, with so little time and he had come close to him. At some how he has to had the answers, they had to fight, that would clean his mind. 

He took a deep breath, collect his forces and rise himself of the little bed. He must fight. 

“Are you returning like that?” 

Yamato looked at the Sea King on the door of his room. 

“Joe, I’m fine, really, I just need...” 

The pain on his rib stoped Yamato’s words.

“Please Yamato, I know you long enough to know you are faking, and I know how good warrior Iori is.”

“That little menace” Yamato complained “He almost got me so many times”

“Well, you made it look like it was easy defeated him”

Yamato laughed a little while he let his old friend reviewed his scars. 

“You shouldn’t had to be doing this yourself, you are a King, Joe”

“Well, I don’t see anyone else doing the job”

An awkward silence fill the room. 

“Well I doesn’t look terrible, a little patch and maybe a special syrup and you can come back and be King” Joe said without turning to Yamato’s face “What’s happening? are you okey? something else hurt”

“No, no... is nothing” 

“Oh, damn” said Joe “ That is the voice for when I said something terrible”

“Is nothing Joe, seriously”

“Please, you know I’m more than happy to help you”

Yamato answer with a smile. And don’t complain when Joe sew his wounds with a boiled needle, put the burning alcohol over and surrender him with a clean bandaje.

“This must help with the pain” Joe said as given him a little bottle “ the old Kido seaweed mixed”

“I wish I wouldn’t know it this well” Yamato joked before drunk the little bottle. 

“One last time Yamato, after this combat all your wounds will be cured by a high priest”

“I will always prefer my best friend”

The son of a merchant said thank you at the youngest son of his father best client and stand up. 

“Next time I will call you, your highness “ Said the Sea King as his best Knight go through the door. 

________________________________________________________________________

Taichi returned to the arena. Shining and clean as always. With a combat fire over him, he has no doubt, he has no regrets. And there was Yamato, full of doubts and regrets. 

Princess Ritsuko rang the bell. 

Yamato attacked first, and Taichi resisted. The attacks were messy but not weak. The wolf knight has better technique than princess Takeru and he would not play to defend as with Iory. He wanted to attack. 

Not of both move too much, they remains rooted at the mud floor, with the strength on their arms, crushing their swords.

The fight last long more that any fight that Taichi had had before, he started to sweat, to get desperate. All his moves were blocked and he blocks all the attacks. At the end that was a fight of resistance. His shining armor started to be heavy, the cheap thing that Yamato had looks lighter, his opponent was sweating less. 

Taichi tried to push Yamato with his shield, but Yamato jumped all over him and get a clean shoot on his shoulder, Taichi breaks his guards and Yamato went for his feet. The Light Knight crushed the arena. 

The enlightened sisters gasped and prayed over their champion. 

The sword of Yamato was over his throat. Taichi blink, he had lost, over the watch of God, with all the prayed and the magic and the saints. The wolf Knight waited with the sword over the throat of a pale Taichi. 

And the bell didn’t ring. 

Taichi stand up, there was blood over the hand that lost the shield and on the other his heavy sword. 

The crowd acclaimed him. And he realised that only his father was cheering for Yamato, maybe the Sea King, maybe prince Takeru. But the son of a merchant wasn’t charming enough to defiedent the faith of the light. 

He had never lost, because he was part of the plan of God, because his magic sister was blessing his armor. And then, he saw Yamato’s eyes, full of shame and envy; for a moment they look like the eyes of princes Takeru, crying and screaming over the lost combat. They were too much alike. They were close to each other. Yamato didn’t know his mother, what kind of woman deny his son that became a Knight? for who that is a poor achievement?

Prince Ritsuko will not ring the bell until he will defeated Yamato. The Wolf Kight lost when Taichi won over prince Takeru. That was the true. 

Yamato was a bastard of the nobility, a crime, a walking shame. 

It wasn't god who want him on the throne. It wasn’t god who had make him invincible. He owns nothing to god. 

Taichi attacked with all his strength. 

Yamato crashed the ground with his sword on hand. Taichi rise his own sword, heavy and shining. 

The princess Ritsuko has his hand on the bell. 

Taichi had his eyes on Yamato’s. There was fear on the blue eyes, a sadness and resignation that Taichi could only recognized now but that would be there since the first day they met. 

Taichi drops his sword and extended his hand to the Wolf Knight. 

“Lets not choose a King by the bloodshed“ exclaim the light Knight “Let me be your King and I would let you be my Knight” the eyes of Yamato sparks at the promise of Taichi “accept and I would give you a name and a place among the nobles, the children of your children would have a place in the palace and your name would be a name that the crown would remember with proud”

Yamato bend a kneel, put on his sword and inclined his head. 

The fight was over and the bell was unrighted. 

Princess Sora stand up and glace over her new husband who wasn´t dare to rise his eyes over her


	9. The groom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooou someone said forbidden love?

It´s was over, Sora knew it as soon as the door opened, a dozen of familiar faces appeared, all of them carrying flowers, perfumes, ribbons of all the colors on their hands, red and silver, blue and a beautiful soft pink, all the things that must be smash on her face before the times arrives, they must stroke her body and clean avery single spot; and in the background, screaming in agony, it was her wedding dress, no other color matter after all, no the shadow of her eyes or the carmin of her libs, white was the tone of a bride, and that was what she must become, not a princess or a daughter, not a warrior or a ruler.

Even her name, her family insignia and the pride of her house would be taken away from her, since her window she could see the Light standards rise over the gardens. 

This Is the only way , she repeat on her head, It's worthy, it could be so much worse, she smiled, Iory Hida could had won the tournament or Davis or Takeru. It could be better, She remember Yamato´s face; still complaining about the winner would be unfair, Taichi was noble and brave, he show mercy on his greatest moment, meaby he would show that same kindness to her. 

“Its beautiful don't you think” just when Sora thought her morning couldn´t be worse she notice her mother prescens “You are gonna look perfect on it” Her mother sob over her wedding dress, her awful wedding dress, Sora put attention on the long leaves, the turtleneck and the heavy veil “Don't make that face, it is a gif from the sisters” 

“The sisters?” She replied in horror “The Light sisters?!” well that make sense 

“Yes, and you are going to behave and please the..” the scold of the queen get interrupted when the door suddenly open 

“I´m so sorry!” the man at the door rushed “i knock but no one answered and…” Taichi looked confuse, clearly he didn't expect to find the room full “I hope to talk with princess Sora but if you are busy..” 

“Don't worry” Sora said, her heart accelerate “It Is not a problem, please leave us” she order and the maids immediately left but the queen mother stayed

“It´s complete inappropriate that..” 

“Mother please” Sora insisted and the woman finally agree, not witout make a big speech about manners, traditions and moral behavior “I´m so sorry, she is like that” 

“Is ok” Sora was proud about been really good reading other people feelings, of course she didn't need that special talent to figure out how uncomfortable Taichi was “I.. just wanna talk to you before..” he didnt get to finish, just smile and nod. He looked like a child. 

Just the two of them on the room, well they and the wedding dress, alone with Taichi Sora couldn´t stop noticing how horrendous it was. 

“What are you gonna wear?” she asked ignoring the constant rambling of the boy, and for the time he last a replied Sora thought he didn't understand her question 

“My armor, the formal manner, you know, The Light vestment” 

“Of course” she remained sitting on the corner of the bed, wondering why her fiance didn't get closer to her, why they didn't discuss about their future, the manage of the kingdom, the fact that Taichi already promise the position of royal knight to Yamato Ishida, the implication of the light influence on their life… 

“I bring you a present” he finally was able to articulate and she looked at him with expectation, hoping that he planned to cut his hair before the ceremony “Is a reliquia” he walked toward her and put a little box on her hand, their fingers touch and Sora smiled at the little approach but for her disappointment Taichi returned to his previous position 

The princess watch at the little gif, a beautiful barrette, it has a pearl on it, similar to the ones the sisters use “You don't like my hair” she whispered and he looked at her even more confused than before 

“What?” 

“I never used this kind or ornament, you don't like the way i do my hair?” 

It was a small thing, but it infuriate her, he was about to married her and he didn't even put attention on her, why in the world she would like a barrette? 

“No, I mean yes, I like your hair, you are beautiful!” again he started to ramble and Sora despaired in silence, sensing that this would be a moment that would be repeated constantly “the yewel belong to my mother” he rushed in panic “she used it on her wedding” 

Stupid, stupid little spoil princess, not only his fiance behave like a child, she was making a fool of herself, Taichi would thought that she was selfish and hysterical. They are going to be trapped forever on that rare air of politeness and cold rejection. 

Or Taichi could laugh. With his eyes and body.

And Sora could follow him. Laughing of all that mess, of themselves, of the country that hope they could rule it with grace and wisdom. 

She hadn’t laught since his father called her on his deathbed.

For the first time Sora looked at Taichi’s eyes, he was as nervous as she, as lost, meaby if she stand up and take his hand it could be a beginning, they could grow together, they could be a we… 

“Excuse me, your highness” someone called at the door 

“Come in” she commanded and one of the maiden entered with a shy expression, afraid to interrupt a private moment 

“A letter” she whispered delivering the envelope on Taichi´s hands “ I retire, your highness” she bowed in front of both of them and ran to the exit, Sora still laughs from the girl reaction but her companion wasn´t laughting anymore. Taichi was smiling, his perfect teeths show an excited bright smile 

“I´m sorry” he managed to said in her way to the door “ I must go” 

“Right now?” she replied walking closer to him “There are a lot of things that I want to talk with you” damn, she hates to sound so needy 

“Don't worry, I mean, we are gonna have time for that” he wasn't looking at her “ I…” he doubt “I'll see you tonight” 

“Tonight” she repeated once she was left alone, alone with the ribbons, and the jewels and the colors and the perfumes and that hideous dress, she hold the barrette between her fingers and held her hair. 

They were things that she can't change, sacrifices she must do, obligation that she couldn't avoid, but if she has a chance, if there were battles she could fight she would do it. 

She walked to the shelf next to her bed, took scissors and thread and swore on the name of his father: she was not going to wear a turtleneck on her wedding day  
.  
.

Taichi walked as fast as he can, his sweaty hands almost crushed the paper on his left , and without a minute of contemplation he knocked the door ,a female voice answered and he freeze, that was a bad idea. 

A maiden with blood over her smock open the door, the room was so much smaller than any other room that Taichi has visit on the palace, no ornaments, no chandeliers, not even curtains but of course he did not repair on any of those details. 

How could he? Yamato was there, sitting on an old chair, wearing only pants, his torso was bandaged, his arms were bruised, his left shoulder in which the maiden was putting a smeling unguento look particulary bad, his always perfect hair was out of place and scars usually cover were at plain sight.Taichi couldn´t avoid the guilt, after their fight he remains clean and unharmed. 

“What are you doing here?” Yamato tone was aggressive, he seem surprise to see him

“You ask me to come hear” Taichi answers mimicking him, self aware of the strongs bites of his hearth, forcing himself to look at his face, as if his face was less distracting than his body.

It was the first time that they talk since their combat, did he hate him? Yamato has all the reason in the world to hate him, or was he grateful? Taichi offers him a safe path, did Yamato thought that he would forgot about his promise? or that he did what he did out of compassion? as an act of condescending? or meaby as him he couldn't forget about the first night of the tournament, maybe as him he could not sleep for the memory of that stolen kiss, maybe… 

“Later” The kight explain with the same angry than before “i ask you to come later” 

Taichi struggle to compose and read the letter again, he feel humiliated at check the hour, but he was stubborn enough to don't care “I would be busy later, if you wanna tell me something now is the moment” now, before the coronation, before the wedding. 

Yamato look down, his jaw clench and his fingers move in frustration “Leave us alone, please” he order to the maid who smile and close the door in her way out. 

They were alone, just that was enough to destroy Taichi´s nerves, more when Yamato stay quiet, he get desperate about his silence, he could see the muscle on his back move, they looks tense, was he waiting for he to said something? it was Yamato who call him, he shouldn't leave Sora alone for that, he shouldn't… 

“Is about Joe” He finally said, no, he yells, and Taichi look at him in confusion “King Joe, the sea King..” 

“Yes I know Joe, what about him?” what did he have to do with them? 

Yamato was swinging on the chair, thick drops of sweat ran down his forehead, and he seemed unable to keep his hands still, Taichi thought in cover him with his cloak or at least bring him some of the sheets that covered the bed

“He is planing to name Iory Hida as his succesor” he speak between his teeths 

“What?” Taichi exclaim, processing the information, that was not what he expected to hear, the Sea king couldn´t be that stupid

“He told me his plans on confidence during the finals, the night of the gala” he shake his head, still looking to the floor 

“Why?” 

“He thought as the forgotten prince as a son because he doesn't has children of his own, beside I'm sure that he is insecure about his own strength, he is convinced that Iory is the true heir to the throne as if he was some kind of usurpador and…”

“No”Taichi walk a few step closer to him “why are you tell me this? if Joe told you in confidence” 

Finally Yamato look up, and stare directly to him 

“I swore loyalty to you” 

Yes he did

That´s why he call him, to discuss politics, to do his duty, 

Taichi body get colder, it was no need to feel nervous around Yamato, he has decide to become his knight, to serve his time and nothing more. To his agony, Taichi had to live the rest of his life in an uncertain marriage, serving a false god and now he must add the loyalty of the man he love.

What a funny thought ,the love, why he call love his feelings for Yamato?, It would be more accurate to call it a whim, a fantasy, in a week or two he will have forgotten about his eyes, he will have forgotten his tenderness and the warmth of his arms, now he only has regrets, he should have hugged him harder, he should have allowed his hands to touch him.

“I would take care of that, i would talk to the Sea King after the ceremony, tonight” he try to emulate his natural confidence, hide his broken feelings “anything else?” 

Yamato didn't look away, he breath slowly a couple of times as the words were to hard to pronounce “Thank you” almost like a plea “it would be my honor to serve you, my king” 

Yamato Ishida was a storm, a living huracan and his force was tearing him apart, he never ask for this pain. 

“I´m not” he barely could speech “ i have not been crowned yet” Taichi need to get out of there “I..I.. I would see you later, at the ceremony, i would, i would send you some of the” he try to make sense on his own words “ one of the sisters, they are really good on healing and..” Taichi open the door “ they cure me, i´m sure they..”but Yamato denied with his head ánd smile 

“they will not” what was he talking about? “I dont believe in the light Taichi” how beautiful sound his name when Yamato smile “i´m not… they would never even touch me, i´m a bastard who doesn't live according to your god rules, your people find me repulsive, unworthy beside, their precious knight of light made me this injures, they are probable sacred or something and.. what are you doing?” 

Taichi approach to him, took a clean towel, the unguent and star to cure his shoulder injure.

He could recite from memory the sonnets about helping the needy, the scriptures that spoke about the equal of the soul, the saints that venerated humility and charity or any other crappy lie to explain his behavior. 

“You must be joking” instead he decide to improvise”no one with eyes will ever call you repulsive”

“ you would be surprised your highness” Taichi laughs “What is so funny?” 

“Sometimes you forgot about your manners and call me by my name, and others you said my titles just to annoyed me” they were so close, Taichi care the skin that surround his wound with the point of his finger, it was warm and soft. 

Yamato breathing turn faster

“What are you doing?” he repeat, slowly and Taichi surprise of how vulnerable he sound, and then he realized: he was touching a wounded man, worse, a wounded barely dress man who had sworn loyalty and devotion to him.

“I.. i´m sorry” but he didnt move 

“stay away from me” he mutter, his hole body was shaking

He had been rejected, of course, he must be the last person Yamato wants, he made that clear with the formalities and the cold distand, what stupid little boy! so used to be the center of attention, so certain that the whole world must adore him! 

Taichi go away without his dignity, but before he must confess a last true, the secret he has no right to keep, their last unfinished business

 

“Your eyes…” he has no idea how to tell him, the best way wasstar with the worse “Prince Takeru” 

“What about him?” he jump, now he definitely has his attention 

“He has your eyes” the fear was visible on Yamato´s face “and your hair” 

“Blond hair and blue eyes” Yamato force a laughs “Those are the features of the valley, if you go to any village in the…” 

“Princess Ritsuko didn't ring the bell when i fall” 

The air get cold, they were alone, only one maiden knows he was there and Yamato look at him in a way that Taichi would not be surprised if he tried to kill him 

“Did.. did your mother left you at your father door because she was a noble of the valley?” Yamato beat his lips and close his fist “was it because she was offer with an advantageous marriage?” 

“stop” 

“I won at soon as Takeru was defeat” he continue “because let you win will be a probe that she was wrong, because…” 

“Because I´m nothing!” He scream “Because im worth nothing and you are a god dam heir!” He kick the chair and shout in pain “What else do you want for me? i´m nothing! you know that! she know that!” 

What else would he expect? Taichi call himself an idiot a hundred times on his mind, he has push Yamato to the edge, the best was to live him for good. 

“Whait¡” Yamato call him when he approach to the door and he turn around as fast as he could “what do you want?” 

What kind of question was that? what does Taichi wants? he wasn´t sure, sadly not the victory for what he had work so hard bring him joy, not his engaged with a beatiful woman, not the promise of power, he doesn´t want any of that, not truly.

“you” He said calmly but with certain while his hole body was trembling “I want you” 

“thats all?” Yamato shake his head and rest again the desk 

Taichi get frustated, that was the worse love declaration of all time

“Yes, i guess” 

“Good” he said looking at the ceiling “Good” he repeat walking through the room, his trembling hands opened a cabinet and tried to serve the contents of a bottle in an old cup, but he was incapable for cause of the involuntary movement of his muscles and threw the cup to the ground

Dozen of little glasses fly for the room, Taichi tries to approach but Yamato stop him 

“Give me a minute” he asked and took a big sip directly for the bottle “all right” he mumble and turn to him, and walked close to him, really close. 

In a slow movement of his hand he untied Taichi´s cape, this fall to the ground and Taichi feels chills runing dow his back, Yamato tilted his head and buried on his neck and just like that he commence to kiss him. 

Taichi didn't move and again he freeze while he feels his tongue behind his ear 

“Who else know?” he whisper 

“What?” he could not think with his fingers unbuttoning his shirt 

“Did you tell anyone? did you tell her?” he catch the frustation on Yamato´s voice 

“her?” Taichi repeat 

“The princess” one hand slip inside his shirt

“Sora?” he asked confused

“What?” Yamato´s fingers hold tight in his shoulders “no! Ritsuko, my.. my mother did she know about this?” 

“This?” what the hell was happening? “Are you… are you crying?” Taichi push him away, sure that something was wrong

“Im fine” but Yamato looks the opposite to fine “i can do this, i can do this” he repeat to himself and look at him with shame on the eyes 

Taichi repeat the last minutes on his head and slowly realized it 

“O my god” he felt sick “o dear light on the heaven, I.. I…” he could vomit “i´m not.. I'm not threatening you!” he yells, and pick up his cloat for the floor “This is not! i would never!” he need to get out of there and never speak to him again “this is not a blackmail!” 

For the third time he run to the door 

“Then what is this?” 

No, he will not answered him, he would never speak to him again, he would trow himself for the biggest tower of the palace 

“What the hell is this then?!” 

“Im confesing” he yells “I´m telling you that i love you! that i cant stop thinking about you! i cannot sleep! i cannot think! i´m unhappy in the greatest day of my life because all of i can think is in your stupid face and the stupid color of your beautiful eyes! You idiot!” 

Yamato stare at him, attentively, and the red shade on his face slowy disapear 

“How did you find out?” he ask “About.. about my mother” 

Did not he hear about his love declaration? 

“It was the only explanation that make sense…” taichi said while he fails miserably in bottoning again his own shirt “and, you two looks really similar, and because you two fight a like I guess”

“You can't tell anyone” 

“I have no plans to tell…” 

“You must Promise” he demand, and Taichi agree, Yamato ran a hand through his hair and remains pensative 

“Can you?” Taichi tried really hard to not sound nervous, to look everywhere else but at him “Can you please just dress?”

Yamato look directly at him and crossed his arms 

“No” 

it wasn't an unreasonable petition! but he had reasons to be angry and Taichi make an effort in stay calm 

“I´m sorry” why he was still there? “It was never my intention to force you to nothing, i was just.. “ he had to look at him so intensely? “i just want you to know how i feel” he wait to him to said something but of course he said nothing “since the moment we meet you catch my attention and...” 

“Liar” 

“What?” 

“Liar” he repeat “You didn't even see me when we meet” 

“well, maybe you think that but this had been crazy days and…” 

“We meet two years ago, on a winter festival at the burning mountains, we competes on the horse race” 

“What? two years ago?” Taichi make an efford to remember it 

“Yes” 

“I won that race” 

“I know” 

“I don't remember you back then” 

“I know” Taichi tryes to laught, he was a nervous disaster, Yamato stay like a statue on the center of the room and he didn't know what was he thinking or if he was waiting for him to live

“No” he finally said “I´m not interested” 

Taichi feels his throat close 

“I.. I understand “ but he didn't “i mean…” he laught again even when the tears presure his eyes “i´m gonna married tonight” 

“is not because of that,I do not like you” ” so much cruelty was necessary? cold, not a doubt, no subtlety, was he punish him? 

“well” the pain in his chest grow “then is over i will…” 

“I´ll pack my things and return to valley” 

“What?” did he hate him at the point he would resign to the position of king guard? the must prestige position that a knight could ask? “Don't you want the designation? i promise you a place in the palace” 

His eyes wrinkled 

“i still… “he move his shoulders and make a circle motion with his neck as if every single movement hurt “i tough that my position was jeopardize” 

“No” Taichi rush “I promised you not because my feelings or because your secrets, i did it because i thought you deserve it, it wasn't a fair fight” 

They were over, everything that must be said was said, Taichi could treat him as a stranger, rebuild their relations as knight and king, and he would do his duty and serve the kingdom, and married the princess, and honor the light. 

But Yamato run until the door still with an angry look at his face blocking his way out 

“You push me away” it sound like an accusation and Taichi couldn´t be more lost “That night in the gala, when i tried… when i kissed you” he correct “ you push me away, this is a mistake you said, why?” 

Why did it matter? why he continue to torture him? why he didn't let him go? 

“I was surprised” Taichi wants to forget about that, buried those memories and never thought in that again, in his arm, or his warm, the softness of his skin “i never thought… i was surprise, i did not think you could be so sweet” 

Somehow Yamato smile

“What about Sora?” 

Why he ask about her? at least… 

“I´m gonna marry her, i have to” 

“What about you precious light? didn't they have rules about love?”

“I couldn't care less about that” Taichi could see were was he going, Yamato was the one who kiss him that night on the gala, the one who was blocking his way out, so he let both arms rest on the wall one to each side of his head “Yamato..” he star, the must carefully he could “ when you said you don't like me, was you lying? ” 

The knight open his mouth, his lips was trembling 

“Yes”

“Why?

“I don't believe when the people said they love me” Taichi flex his arms, letting his body rest over his, against the wall 

“Why you kissed me that night on the gala?” his heart accelerate, he hold his breath 

“Because you let me” 

That miserable of Ishida, he would destroy him in every posible way

“And.. what is stopping you now? 

Yamato shortened the last remaining distance between them, there was no tenderness, no time, he did not take his face between his hands, instead he clinging to him with his whole body.

What a beautiful thing was his warm, his certainty, his smile, his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The DRAMA


	10. Piramide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama continued on the palace, but also across the sea. Takato and Rika traveled for all the east continent preparing their revenge.

All his life he had only know the jungle, nobody could blame him for marveling with every change of the landscape, all the different rutes, even the sky look diferent, mountains, rivers, the sea. 

“I had never seen the sea” the coast line extend to the horizont, the water splash against the rocks, 

“Dont be stupid” Rika cut him out “we left the continent on a ship” 

“I was a baby!” 

“Is just the sea Takato, is the same in every single coast” she stop for the first time in hours, they travel had been long and tedious, Rika has a weird sense of time, she talk about their departure of the continen as if it was yesterday and their life in the temple as just couple of days “beside we didn't come this long for the view” she turn around “that is our destiny!” 

Takato follow her eyes, a city was at the distant, golden and bright; the opposite side of the beatiful sea. 

“what is…” he feel the excitemen on his body “where are we?” 

“Piramide” she anounce “the perfect site to found you a wife” 

Did he hear that correctly? 

“What?” he almost lost his balance “a Wife? what are you talking about? a wife for me?” 

“duh” again Rika talk as if her words mean nothing “of course¡” and continue her walk

“but whait!” he run to catch her up “why? i mean how? what are you planing? i tough we are gonna back home! “ she give him a dirty look “ i mean…” his voice low dow “take back the throne and that…” 

“We need an army! the easiest way for you to get one is if you married a queen” 

“me?” he slowly star to panick “why me?” 

“Well” she smile, so unusual for her “I´m a married woman Takato, i can´t married again” 

“What?” he scream, and this time she was fully aware of the impact of her words, and run to the city “whait! come back Rika!” 

The temple was the only buiding he had know, he get use to it size, the grey tone of it rocks, the cold of the walls, the shadows and darkness. Piramide was absolutely the oposite, full of people, birds, horses, flowers and fabrics hangging of the windows, music sound at the distance, life and noise. 

Rika didn't share his entusiasm 

For her the temple mean security, a refuge, the city was dangerous, for more than her denied Takato has become her child, she took him from a bleeding cradle and promise to protect him, to honor him, to help him to recover what was his born right; and now the dice were rolling, that would be his first test. 

Sometimes she remember the others, the children that she couldn´t take, she had to mold him into a king, she must prove to herself that she had chose wisely. 

“Don't get used to it” she said avoiding the throng, silence her own toughts “It´s for the festivities” 

“What?” he was busy listen the juglers to pay attention to her 

“Listen to me and listen carefully” one finger on the air, Takato knows she wasn´t kidding “You are gonna be quiet and do exactly what i said”

she canont tolerate failure 

“And exactly why that would be diferent that any other day?” 

“Focus!” she yells but get interrumped by the loudly music, trumpets sound near to them “Hurry! is gonna star” 

She dragged him until the gates of a coliseum, the people push each other to enter but no one as hard as her, both squeezed into one of the stands. 

Takato has never seen so many people, the music comes from the center of the stage, it was like a parade, dozen of men march and yell things that Takato didnt understand.

He see a party, she know it was a war 

A balcony in front of then open and the crown get wild, the biggest man than Takato has never seen show of, he was tall and strong, his golden hair fall over his naked shoulders, he was carring an entourage, the throne of a princess cover in silk and veils. 

As others like her, she must take a husband to become queen. 

“The lion” Rika mutter “The guardian of the princess” and making honor of his name the warrior roar. 

Everyone get quiet, the lion lef the entourage on the floor and jump into the Arena 

“What? what is happening?” a naive question from an inexperienced prince, for one moment Rika revisited her plan, meaby he need more time, he wasn´t ready, he don't know nothing about the world. 

“Is a fight” she said “the ancient ritual for the hand of the heir princess, all the warriors of the land fight to death for the right to be the next king” 

“To death!” he yells “Im gonna fight to death!?” 

“to death or surrender, but dont be stupid” she stand up “ no Prince ever fight for himself “ Takato turns his view to the arena, it was true, behind the warriors he saw the nobles, they dont carry weapons, they dress in satin and silver “even the princess has her own champion” 

“The lion” he wisper, looking carefully to the giant on the center, Rika rease her sword and tied her own hair “Waith!” he stop her while she prepare for the assault, getting what was about to happend “be carefully” but she didnt answerd, she just jump to the battle. 

After every training Rika often said that she wasn´t fightning for real, Takato always tough it was an excuse for her defeats, he was wrong. 

She attack like a blast, her first knife landed over some poor man troath and a fast spin slay someone else chest, the blood flyes slower than her hands, and she turn her eyes to him, proud to see the terror on his face.

Takato was wrong, he had always been wrong; Rika wasn't a witch: she was a warrior, an assassin, but looking at her fighting on the arena, winning on the arena, he realized something even more powerful: she was his assassin, she was fighting on his name, and for the first time ever, Takato feels like a Prince. 

Rika recognize the proud on his look, and everything feel worthy, no matter how many lives she had to take if she could save him, if he get that crown. 

The audience cheer and yell everytime an oponent falls, but get complete quiet when only two figures remains on the colosseum

The lion remains still, a heavy chain swinging on his lefth, looking at his contrincant, a young woman, but he was no fool, she had murder half of the arena without a single scrach, at diference of the deaths he has no intention to underestimated her 

“A que amo sirves mujer?” he demand, his voice was deep and powerful but she didn't answerd, she run into him holding a knife in each hand, jumping for the hit, fast, lethal, hasty. 

He raise one arm and hit her with the back of his hand, more than never he look like a giant, Rika crush on the floor and Takato scream, that guy didn't know what was he doing, that´ll only make her angry. 

And yes, she stand up with the devil on her sight 

“Dime” he repeat “Quien es tu maestro Mujer?” 

she attack again, stronger, furious, sloppy 

Takato knows that the Lion would block her even before he raise his hand, he was an unpenetrable defense, and she only knows the frontal attack. 

He took her for the hair and put the chain over her throat, she scream in a yells that frozen Takato veins, no, Rika would not lose, Rika couldn´t die on his name. 

And she did not 

In the air she pull her knife and make a cut on his hand, he trow her and she land with both feets, in a quick movement and before he could move she stab both of his knees; he didn't yell, but his fall shake the coliseum, she took his chain and wrapped his neck with it. 

The public get wilde, and he claim in the same strong voice than before 

“Me rindo!” Takato didn't know what that means and Rika keep pulling the chain “Me rindo!” he repeat almost like a plea but she didn't stop “I surrender!” And she let him go. 

“Yo peleo en nombre del principe Takato!” she point at him and he react at the mention of his name, all the eyes turn to him “legitimo heredero al trono continental, ultimo hijo de la casa del valor, Takato el sobreviviente!” 

Hundred of hands push him to the arena, between the blood and the bones, they claim him and call him, they elevate him to the balcony. 

“You must reclaim your prize” Rika said and the lion roar 

The prize, the princess, suddenly he envy the death corpse on the Arena

If he must be honest he had only know one woman his entire life, he didn't know what to expect, what if it doesn´t work, what if he wasn´t what she want, the princess of Piramide with all sure wants a warrior, a man as bigger and rought as the champions , and what kind of woman chose her husband trought a bloody competition?

All the doubs of Takato vanish while the veil turn up, behind the fabric was a petite girl, her smile was soft, her eyes were big and brown as same as her hair, the color of the earth and the wood, she look at him with a question on her eyes

“Mi señor” she mutter with the gaze on the floor “me siento honrada por su presencia” 

“What?” he panic incapable of understand a word “I don't…” 

A man behind her step up 

“She is honor to meet you” he said, the man look different from the people of Piramide, a foregeiht of dark hair and grey eyes 

“Oh are you translating?” the man nod and before Takato could replied something the Princess continues 

“Soy Yuri, Princesa de Piramide y regente de toda la costa” her words sounds rehearsed even for Takato than didn't understand a single phrase “ Y como lo dicta la tradición y nuestras leyes ahora tanto nuestro reino como mi mano le pertenecen principe Takato” her gaze never left the floor 

“I´m Yuri, princess of piramide and reign of all the coast” the translator do his job “ and according to out laws and traditions now you own out kingdom and my hand” 

Takato look at the man and the princess back and forward waiting for him to finish 

“Own?” he repeat “Are she refering to the marrieg?” The translador look confuse that Takato speak to him 

“Yea, is that what she is…” 

“Can you translate what i said so she can understand me?” he nod again “I´m sorry what is your name?” 

“Her name is Yuri” 

“No, your name” the man look shock and the audience star to hoot at them for they delay 

“My name is Henry Wong my lord but that is not importan” he laught 

“You are gonna speak to my future wife for me” Takato replied almost inmediatly “of course you are important!” he raise his hands and recall his thought “ on the contrary, my lady” he smile “You, your people and your Kingdom, i belong to you know, and i hope to be a rightful king and husband for you and for Piramide” 

Henry look at him in confusion 

“What are you waiting for? “ Takato gesture “go” 

“el dijo que ..” Henry also smile “ que al contrario, ahora el le pertenece a usted, a la gente de piramide y al reino entero, y espera ser un buen rey y un buen esposo” 

The princess look almost as confuse as Henry, her cheeck turn red and her thin libs curve in a smile 

“Me siento afortunada de que sus primeras palabras hacia mi sean tan amables mi señor” 

“she felt lucky that your first word to her were so kind” 

“O please!” Takato jump “I´m the lucky one that my bride is the most beautiful and… “ he felt overwhelmed “ and adorable girl in the entire world” 

“Dice que usted es la chica mas hermosa y adorable de todo el mundo y que por eso el es el afortunado” 

Yuri cover her face with her hands as he speak 

“usted no conoce a todo el mundo mi señor” 

“You don't know all the world my lord ” 

“I don't need to” Takato said “ And please dont call me that, just Takato is fine” 

“El no necesita ver el mundo y por favor llámelo solo Takato” 

“Lo que ordene” small tears appear on her eyes “Takato” 

“what you order Takato” And quickly he approach to her taking her hands between his 

“That is the only order i have for you my lady, i promise, today and forever” she turn to Henry demanding a translation 

“Esa es la única orden que tiene para usted princesa, lo promete, hoy y para siempre” 

Stars appear on the princess eyes, and her arms surround Takato.

Rika look at them smiling, for some things Takato didn't need training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This is a great chapter, we love assasin Rika and prince Takato. Henry finally appears!!


	11. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament ended, but no the drama. On the night before the weeding ocurred some important conversations.

Yamato remains against the wall, with his cheeks red and his nervios smile. 

Taichi pressed himself against the warm body, the injuries of Yamato were still fresh and the King found himself ashamed to hurt his lover. 

His lover. 

The thought plays circles into Taichi’s head. 

“I’m going to get married” Taichi said over Yamato’ ear.

“And I'm going to be your guard” 

The hands of Yamato were clinging all over Taichi’s clothes. 

“We need to… we must to… maybe…” 

The options die on his throat. The beautiful blue eyes of the wolf knight looked at him since the shadow of the room. 

“Be discreet, it's what we need, to be discreet”

Taichi looked at Yamato. So pretty and certain, a silent resignation. 

The touch of his hand was still on his skin when he opened the door and left him. The taste of that lips, the echo of his voice, the heat. 

All was spinning around Taichi. 

At some way he arrived at his own room. Here, on the center, was his sister. Small Hikari with the biggest smile that he ever had seen her.

.  
.

The merchant saw the King left the room of his son. His majesty left fast, with a smile and shame on his face that the merchant recognized very well. The old man get at the door and when he was just to knock, Princess Ritsuko appeared in the hallway. She had seen the king left too.

The princess has no business with his son, but he has some. He must check how Yamato was, he must congratulate him for his new position, be by his side, as a good father. Even then, when the beautiful woman passed behind him, he followed her in silence, until her room. 

“I thought it would be funny” The merchant said.

His words kept floating on the room, without an answer. 

That woman doesn’t talk to much. No, she did, just not at him anymore. They do this thing when they throw the words into the space between them, without calling it a conversation, it was more like a list of announcements, of feelings that cannot kept for themselves but that cannot full sharing neither. 

“funny is maybe not the word” He said. And as it helps to be listen he touched the smooth skin of her naked torso. 

“I’m going to need more poison” She said between the kisses. 

He had been worried about the hurry. Maybe an encounter on the palace would be dangerous, it wasn’t her house on the valley or his boat over the calm sea. The palace was the territory of someone else, on other rules and other lords. Even then, she take her time, and he, as always, play on her terms, taking what he can, as a sad thief. 

“funny, as a bad joke, if Yagami had lost” He said. 

“Poison, I’m going to need some more” She insisted. 

“Kings and princesses, your father, your husband, your enemies, I don’t care at who you would used it Ritsuko. But not Yamato, not our son” 

“He must to stay with you, he has no business in the palace” she said with a cold voice. 

The merchant take a depth breath. How many years had past since they had talked about his son. 

“ it was his decision, I didn't know he was going to stay” he answered.

“just a few more poison good sailor, for a noble dame in need” she insisted tangled her fingers on his blonde hair. 

“come on, princess. We had past that. What do I win by giving you poison? “

She stayed by his side. The promises between they don't last.

“It’s not for your son, the new king had to gone” the princess said as she raised her voice “so my son could be king, as he always has to be”

He hugged her again, between the malevolent plans. And she stayed over him, filling him with kisses and cares until he had to left her room with a smile and shame on his face. 

She got the poison, a rare substance from lands across the sea. The healers of the Honest Islands can´t trak it, neither the light sisters can heal its effects. She can kill Taichi, as he had kill the king before him. But she get something else. The words “not our son” kept floating on the bedroom. His older son was here, committing the same crimes than she, only god knows what they both would be capable to do to get what they want.  
.  
.  
.  
On Taichi’s bedroom Hikary' smile shine, unfortunately the light of her sister wasn't enough to enlight Taichi. 

“Hikary, what are you doing here?”

“ I'm here to congratulate you, my dear brother, I never had a doubt about your victory”

“Thank you”

“The true god of light had give us the throne” 

“If that’s how you want to said it”

“What do you mean?”

Taichi turned to face his sister, Hikary´s eyes were waiting the best of him, probably not his political unconformities. Was your light conspiring with the nobles? but the question die before been pronounced. 

“It’s nothing, I’m just overwhelm with everything”

“I know how you had to feel”

“Hikary…” Taichi said full of hope. 

“The light had given you the power of a nation, a perfect wife to love, subdits and a purpose bigger than you; you had to had so many doubts and concerns”

“Hikary…” Taichi said full of fears of the words that are coming. 

“But is in the light where are going to be the answers too, you had choose at your biggest rival to be your guard, a compassionate gesture; but you need someone illuminated to whisper you advices”

“Do you want a position, little sister?” 

“Oh god no, I still had a lot of studies to do to become a true sister of the light; but I had to recommend you the summont alchemist of the order, Koushiro Izumi is the man that you had to look around” 

Taichi remembered at the summon alchemist for his own time on the monastery. Koushiro had been nice to him, but he always look like he knows more than he said, Hikary and him looks closed by their devotion at the light. 

“I will think about it” 

“You had too much to think about, brother” Hikary said as dancing around all the room “The new churches to built on the far lands, the light trained for the soldiers, the lessons to incorporate at the schools, the charity for the ones on need, all the work that the light has to do now, brother, all thank to you” 

All thank to him. All the power that the light is going to had. And over the voice of his sister the new king listen the echoes of Yamato’s words “The light would never touch someone like me”. His lover, a bastard who doesn’t live accord the light rules. Neither he does, no anymore. 

“I’m also give you your wedding clothes” Hikary said.

“What is wrong with my armor?”

“Oh brother” Hikary said laughing “now you must be elegant, the standards of the light has to shine over a King not over a Knight; also your bride is going to look so beautiful on the dress that I embroider, you must to be at the same level” 

Taichi stayed in front of his sister, wishing he could tell all his real doubts, about princess Sora, about the light, about the promises that he and Yamato did. 

“Your highness” Hikary said with a reverence before she left. 

“Hikary” Taichi called her “ Do you know that now that I’m King, it's your duty to take a husband, to bare children and take the position on our family place as Queen of the mountains when father will die, right?” 

“The light will found a way, brother” Hikary said sadly as getting out of the room. 

Taichi stayed knowing that neither both of them had shared their real worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can believed we came this far!! Thank so much at the people reading this fic. The end of this part is close.


	12. The weedings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least, the weedings!! Taisora and yurixTakato. One is more romantic than the other.

Piramide was opulent, there were food, music, women in large dresses, men in bright colors, everyone singing, everyone eating. It was a caoss. All that champions death and the cups so full of whine. 

Takato was overwhelmed, sitting next to his queen, who look at him with that brown eyes and speak the most sweet things. Henry laughts every two sentences, tyred of the corny of the couple. Takato was shure that the man deserved a gift at least. 

Suddenly, the music stopped, all the lights go out and in the middle of the arena The Lion lit a huge torch. It was Rika, covered with a exotic yellow fur coat. She raised her cup and started her speech. 

“Long time ago on the land across the sea my people lived on peace. The Light worked aside us, The Army of Shadows, serving at the magnificent house of Courage, the choosen for the goddess to rule the living land. Until the day when The Light get corrupted, they became allies with an insurgent force and tried to kill at all the chosen family.” every phrase was followed by a pause, where The Lion repeated the words on the language of Piramide. “I, the bravest warrior of the Shadow Army, rescued a baby and come with him to this land to training him and lecture him about his true right to rule over the world. Today! we are one step closer to that victory, with Piramide on our side, he will reclaim his birthright and this country will expand itself all the way across the sea” Rika raised her cup one more time “For Takato, the survivor, King of Piramide, and next King of the Living Land” 

Takako rise his cup and turned to watch Yuri. She turned to him. 

“Cada hombre y mujer que alcanzas a ver te sirve ahora, tan pronto y yo tenga un heredero podremos zarpar y tomar el trono que deseas, Takato” She said full of devotion. 

Takato listen the words of her wife trought Henry “Every man and woman that you can see is now loyal to you, and as soon as the queen had a inheritor you could ship away and take your throne, My King” 

Takato turned to the people, the torches lit again, revealing warriors, celebrating the new King, the promises of a new war. Brown people of big eyes, everyone who he could see was swearing loyalty to him, on the center, his mother, his rescued, Rika, brighter and prouder than ever, with The Lion aside her. Takato was overwhelmed, with his new Queen, his old war and Henry behind him, small eyes and golden skin on silence.

Across the sea was happening other weeding. 

The princess Sora arrived at the cathedral. A suddenly gasp ocurred on The Sister of Light entourage. Hikary’s face was undone while his brother trayed to smiled with his eyes. The Queen’s weeding dress was white, with a scandalous v neckline and a huge symbol of the love house braided on the front, the silhouette of the skirt was more relaxed than Hikary remembered, the Queen could move with liberty and the belle was more translucent than it will be, as well that everybody could see Sora’s bright smile. A whisper ran all over the church.

By her surprise Taichi was as fun as her. His hands were sweaty but firm and he recited the votes perfectly. He will honor her and the kingdom, he will be true and strong and brave on the war time, he will be compasive and he will rule by the right of the light God. 

“And I will be devoted to you, patient and wise and I will protect the peace that my father created and I will do my best to you, our children and our kingdom” 

Taichi lips were warm and his hands were big on her hips and shoulders. 

The new King and Queen left the church. 

The food was delicious, exotic recepies than Sora had never taste but that her husband could described with an unusual pasion. His husband, he likes food, he doesn't profes a hard faith and he was a good dancer. As soon as her mother requested he had taken her hand and the both had been dancing together all the party that they hasn't been receiving congrats from all the nobility. Or almost all. Not her new knight or the Sea King were to present their respect, they were probably waiting until the next day when the audiences would start. The politics excited more at the princess than the party. But now was time to be festive.

“For the new King and Queen” called a voice on the audience  
“ Sora” her husband wishper at her “ he is the summon alchemist, one of the wiser person over the living land and an old friend of the Yagami’s house”

“ Now it started a new phase over the living land” the short man continued “the second generation of nobility since the arrived of King Gennai. We all remember how his tropes take this palace with the bless of The Light and exiled at the corrupt King and his Army of Shadows. This marriage that we saw, it's the evidence that as long the crown live belong The Light it will last forever, please your majesty, allow me and The Light to give to you more advises in the future” with that, the summon alchemist rise his glass and did a brindis over the name of the King and Queen. 

Sora kept her commentary. As soon as the position of King was occupied the next best thing started to be fighting. Who will be the next royal adviser? Not the summon alchemist if she had a word about it. 

“What do you think?” Taichi asked when they were dancing again “ Izumi knows a lot about too many things”  
“ My father always kept the light out of the palace”  
“ But now you are ruling, not your father”   
“ And I’m wondering if you are ruling or is The Light” Taichi missed a step.   
“My sister suggested it”

After that, a noble from a far away land called them, and the subject kept floating on the air. 

His sister, the enlighted girl, the one at who Takeru wanted to made queen. As if she would leave the spot to kept The Light rule. Sora moved around all the party, she talked with the gentlemans, introduced herself when The Light try to talked with Taichi, she stayed strong, with a smile and a fancy fan on her hand. His husband had chosen at the royal knight, if he choose the royal adviser she would be erased. 

Sora stared at the pile of presents of the weeding, jewelry and dresses for her, a old book of good behavior for the side of the enlingted sisters. She saw with envy the capes and swords of her husband. Even the wizards outside the light had presented a beautiful sword, sculpture with the old figure of the big monsters on flames, an antique treasure of an old land. 

Taichi took her out her thoughts by taking her hand and both walked at the enlightened sisters entourage. Hikari Yagami smiles at her, recited one of the spouses verses of the sacred book, wished her happiness, said a weird thing about how she is the luckiest woman for marriage her brother. The summon alchemist introduced himself at the conversation and she could feel the complicity between them, how they are both smarter than his husband, how they think that they were smarter than her, she frozen the second she realized that they actually could be it. 

From where her father drew the strength to expulse The Light from the palace? If she let them step over her it means the end of the free cult on the capital, the obligatory dress code for the woman, the child marriage, the old books on fire over the public plaza. 

A bell ring on the principal escenario, Princess Ritsuko called for attention.

“We are all happy for the fortune marriage between the Light Knight and the new Queen Sora, but the sun is finally gone and our oldest tradition said that the new couple must retired at their room. The best of the lucky on your new ruled than the prosperity and love would always be with you as with the kingdom” 

Sora could saw the despise of the light sister and the alchemist at the mention of a tradition that wasn't on the light book. 

“your majesty you shouldn't have to… “

“of course we should” the queen interrupted at the summon alchemist, took the hand of her new husband, offered a reverence at the nobility, other at her mother and left the saloon between aplausses and ovations. 

Princess Ritsuko followed them for the long corridor. 

“Do you need something else dear aunt?” the queen asked. When she turned around she could saw at the Wolf Knight behind the princess. He was pale as he had seen a ghost and his eyes were nailed on the floor. He hasn't the charm that he had during the tournament and he hasn't the haughtiness that Taichi had. A selfish release stayed on the Queen. 

“The duty of the royal Knight is to kept the door of the King and Queen, we don't want that anything bad would happen to you on your wedding night”

“it isn't truly necessary…” Taichi said. 

“Thank you very much, dear aunt, the safety of our tradition is very important, I'm sure my new husband could wait after our wedding night to destroyed all” 

She took Taichi at the room. 

“Kept your position” said the Queen at her new Knight who looked at her with all the sadness of the world. God he lost the tournament, not the life, he must get over it. 

Inside the room she turned to her husband. Her husband. The right gentleman, the kind of man at who her father wanted to married her since the day she born. The one who would give her children. The King, who would be king no when he win a tournament or ruled over the kingdom, but when he do his right as her husband. The rage escalated again inside The Queen. 

“Sora” He called her with a sweetness that she hadn't listened before. When she raised her head he was over the verse of tears “listen, I know that… we are both tired and you know… we had all our life to...you know… and I want to know you… I promise that… ”

He only stopped when she started to laugh. 

“You are going to tell me that you never tough about this”

“Well is not like that but… my duty and God and… “

“please don’t pray”

“What? No, of course not. Unless my sister ask, I’m actually supposed to pray”

“What exactly your sister is going to ask me? “

“That is, Hikari is just, nothing, really, I’m just not in the mood for this conversation, can we please just sleep? “

Sora sat on the bed delusional. Delusional of what? What did she expect? 

“This wouldn't happen me with the Wolf Knight” Sora said with out thougth it and Taichi’s face turned three shades of red “It is not my intention to complain, I mean, you are a gentleman. But over all I need a baby”

“A baby? “ 

“Yes, you know a heritage is all the point of the wedding” 

“Well if that is the case the best would be wait”

“why? “

“I know well that if a lady want to get in state the best she can do is pray the songs of the Holy mother, participate on the eating festive of the enlightenment sisters and go to the altar and make the right offer at the right time, but the summon alchemist know better than me” Taichi said with pride. 

Finally, a smile appeared at the Queen’s face. It looks like as his wife, Taichi likes the politic more that the festivities. 

“I'm going to propose you something, your majesty” said the Queen as goes to change at her night clothes “ you are going to stop to mention the summons alchemist because I will be the one naming at the royal adviser and in return I will be patient and discret at your… insecurities”

“Didn’t you like Izumi? “ he said with caution.

“Who did? He is too smart for his own good”

Taichi released his breath. 

“Fine, but if Hikary... If anyone ask you, I really insisted” 

“Your sister is going to be a constant on our decisions, right? “

“Just as your mother” Taichi responded with a smile. 

“My mother is the mother queen”

“And my sister is the most enlightened sister of all the order, if my parents will allow it she will be candidate to be the summon priest”

“How do you measure the enlightened?”

“I had no idea. But I know that she is the best caring the sickness, I had listened that she is also the best midwife”

“she is not going to be royal adviser”

“God help us if she will”

When Sora recalled they were both under the sheets, with the night clothes on, each head over a pillow and she was laughing. Taichi was warmed and funny. And a gentleman. This could be good, this could happen natural, his sons and daughters will love him. 

“I was thinking about my aunt, the Princess Ritsuko” Taichi looked at her scared “what is it?”

“Nothing, it’s just. She didn't like me, she didn't look like a responsible person”

“How you dare? “

“No, I mean. She was given me wine all the night, she wants me to get drunk or something”

“She want you to enjoy the party”

“And what about that speech on the gala? that was classy”

“ Your Light love that speech”

“And all the bell thing on the last combat, people is going to believe that we are returning her a favor”

“You win that battle with the bell unringed, it was your call”

“She is going to sell both of us to make his youngest son king”

“He is her only son and believe it or not my family has honor, Taichi”

“However! I thought you would choose your mother”

Her mother? Why she would do that? All her life all that she want is to be free of her. But before she could continued the King get sleep. Part of Sora wish something different, part of her expected the kindness of a fairy tale, maybe one day they would found each other as well as the other marriage across the sea, were no word was necessary to transform the kindness in passion and the tender kisses on lovely touches under the sun of Piramide. 

Takato slept next to his wife, even the terrible warm didn't stop them to hug each other during the night. The princess had been sweet and lovable. His wife, the Queen, the love of his life. The dream of revenge and conquer always had been far from Takato's imagination. But know he can see himself as a King, ruling alongside his Queen, been happy, offering her the world. Suddenly, a roar wake him up of his pleasant dreams, he can listened it across the window, through the dense forest, a clean roar, different of anything that he has ever listened. An unnatural force was calling him. 

“Takato” called him his wife. She said the vocals slowly. Each other name was the only thing that they can exchange. 

“Yuri” He said, with a smile, almost sure that he was said it wrong. 

He come back to the bed, kissed at his beautifully wife and fallen slept as they both repeated their names whispering


	13. The royal adviser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to order the kigdom, Tai and Sora started their duty.

The King and Queen ruled over all the kingdom. They kept the peace and take the hard decisions. They ruled over the Fire Mountains, where the enlighten brothers and sisters lived praying. They ruled over The windy valley, where the land was rich and the food abundant. Over the Honest Islands, now peacefully paradises that provide fishes and resources at the capital. And they ruled over The Infinitive Desert, the piece of sand.and magic were every man and woman has to fight for the daily survive. 

The House of Love, guardian of the pass between The Fire Mountains and the Windy Valley had been ruled over almost twenty years, but now the House of Light, the always loyal Yagami family is ruling. They are going to be changes. 

All the court hold their breaths when the new King and Queen entered at the throne room, followed closely by the royal guard and his new royal knight.   
Princess Ritsuko gasp over the presence of the very alive King.

The queen passed in front of the gold throne since where his father had been ruling for so long, touching it with the end of her fingers while she sat on the Queen’s throne. 

“she could discreet her ambitious a little more” Hikary whispered at the summon alchemist, sat next to her. 

“I’m afraid that she is doing her best, sister” he responded. 

“my brother is going to do so well to her” 

“We can only hope the Light entered to her, if she achievement half of your progress the kingdom will be it's best” the summon alchemist said as the enlighten sister laugh discreetly.

When she turned her head at the center of the room again Yamato Ishida was kneeling in front of the King, the heavy sword touched both of his shoulder as the King declaimed an old judgment.

“ You had accepted the responsibility of my life, which would be forever the priority of yours. Royal Knight, your work will be my rest and your pain will be safety. You would kept my life and I the ones of every man, woman and child of this kingdom. Be proud of yourself” 

Loyal, brave, skilled. Yamato wished no one on the public would note his hearth jumping on his chest, his eyes sulking over the beautiful king, his soul making more than one promise. 

“This is so dramatic” Hikary whispered again. 

“The wolf Knight has a story, and this would stayed on the common people memory forever” the alchemist responded on an equal lower voice. 

“ all men are equal at the eyes of god”

“A truly enlightenment declaration” 

The Royal Knight take his position again and the silence stayed on the room. 

“now he is going to made it, right? The royal adviser announcement” Hikari kept whispered with her delicate fingers holding Izumi’s clothes with excitement. 

The summon alchemist tried his best to kept his cool, it was been a while since he had had a royal title, since that horrible night, since the assassins’ treason. 

The door of the royal room open abruptly and The Sea King entered at the room following by his three knights. He stopped I front of the thrones, with his feet strong on the floor and his head altive under his precious coral crown. 

“Who want to see me?“ he said with no recall or modesty. 

The King call the peace in the room. 

“I did it, Sea King” Taichi said the most formal the he could. The storm inside Joe’s eyes was visible. “There are royal decisions that has to be discussed on court with you” 

The Sea King turned his head to the Queen.

“Your majesty” he said to her “did you approve this?” 

“I called you, and I’m your King” Taichi claimed in response of the he obvious defiant.

“Well” the sea king responded with calm “since your title was winner over a false victory I assume the only reliable person on the throne will rule” 

A gasp on the audience. Joe Kido wasn't discreting the defiance, if the royal knight wouldn't be Yamato, his head would be on the floor. 

Taichi pressed his teeth when he saw the smile on Iory’s face, the hand of Ichihoujy over his sword, the indesition of the Wolf Knight, the storm was drowning him. 

He need an advice. 

Izumi felt the sparkle of Hikary, the girl was begging him to participate, but the summon alchemist wait for the call. 

“How you dare” Taichi said surprised of his own anger, of how little that means to the Sea King.

Joe was still looking at the Queen. Who wasn't looking at him. She high her glance over the audience, at his temperamental husband, his Knight who was loyal at her the last, at the light atournment whose laws she don't understand, at her aunt who was holding the hand of his son and hidding her smile under a fancy fan. She only found her mother's eyes, strong, familiar, always over her. 

A dept breath and she adjust herself. 

“We called you, Sea King” said the Queen “because we are the King and Queen of the living land. The mountains, the valley, the island, even the desert had to response when we called it”

“Yes” answered the Sea King “I remembered how your father recommended me to rule over the Islands, duty that I'm going to do as soon at all this circus end”

“Watch your words” the Queen said “ We aren't going to star our rule with weakness, pay attention at my husband request, that I'm sure he had a heavy reason to called you”

Taichi cough a little before he continued. 

“I'm worry for the future of the, of my dominions. You are a King, first of your title and last of your name, but you hadn’t taken a wife or had a son to rule when you died” Taichi said, and as he talked the look of the Sea King change, now was over the wolf Knight, watching him with incredulity. 

“And out of where your highest, had started to had that concerns?” Joe said with indignation.

“Just the worries of a King” Taichi answered without saw at Yamato. 

“I'm going to name Iory Hida my successor” Said the Sea King with a louder voice, with a little tremble, with a little anger on his chest and three pair of eyes holding tears behind him. 

A long pause. 

A very long pause. 

“ You are going to go at the infinitive desert, found at the head of the Purity House and ask for the hand on marriage of second daughter” The King said. 

Joe Kido breath, he turned his head slightly at his kignhts, at the knight behind Taichi, and remember that long time when it was in reverse. Iory being King was a way to heal an old wound. The tournament to choose a King must to be a way to avoid a war. 

“We understand what you are trying to do” said the Queen as she hold the hand of her husband “ but ruling it is about what is better for everybody”

The Sea King has his bow and arrow on his back. His knights and the trembling eyes of the wolf Knight avoiding him. 

“We all had to do sacrifices” the Queen said. 

The Sea King, the great pacifier, closed his eyes, did a reverence, presented his respect and get out of the room, with his children and their storm following him.

A order of Taichi and Yamato ran behind his friend. 

“Your sea higness!”

“Joe! “

“Damned Joe!! “

Iory Hida cut him the steps. 

“ For a Kraken! Are you serious?”

“leaves us alone” Said the Sea King finally and the three knights leave the beach to watch them from above the ships. 

“Joe, I know what are you thinking but… “

“Eight years Yamato, I tried to convince you to be my knight for eight years and you always said that you belong to the Valley, what the hell happen? “

“Joe, please… “

“You won the tournament, you must to be King, that King is a joke”

““I'm not a noble, they never going to let me rule”

“If you ask me I will… I will take your side, you know it, you had done it for me before”

“ Joe… “

“Maybe even the princess would be on our side”

Yamato turned down the head, embarrased.

“Yamato… “

“I can't married a princess”

A terrible silence. He had never said it to Joe, but he has to know, he had growing together, he had seen him holding hands with boys, losing himself after the tournaments, singing forbidden songs at forbidden people. 

“So what? That means now I had to get married? ” Yamato raised his head, Joe was least serious “Damned Matt, I have a kingdom and three little children that started to be grow ups. If the youngest princess of the dessert is a crazy woman I'm going to send them to murder your King”

“I'm sorry”

“I know. But it is fine, where do I be without you? “

“Maybe on a peacefully situation”

“I'm sure I will be with my brothers, enjoying the eternal sea”

Izzy Izumi, the Summon Alchemist saw the wolf Knight said good by at the Sea King and listened the ships take course at the Infinitive Dessert. So the first order of the King is going to be done. It was almost funny how he think that was something important. The King was so worry for the little Kings while ignoring the real treat, that boy across the sea, who was trained by assassins and who was assembling a real army. And the other treat on the Honest island, that old shadow of an assassin. 

The door open discreetly, Hikary Yagami entered at the room. 

“Dear brother of light, you disappeared before the ceremony finished, the royal adviser position… “

“It was for the Queen mother, I know”

“I'm sorry”

“It is fine, sister, the Queen had passed for so much at so few time, she needs at her own people close” said Izzy with a calm smile. 

“ I hope that doesn't mean you are leaving the capital, I'm planning to stayed for a while, as long as my father allow it. My dear brother is going to need all the help of the world” 

“Don't worry for me sister, I can take care of the light business since here as well as from the sacred monastery on the burning mountains” answered the summon alchemist as tied a letter at a message peugeot.

A smile grown over the enlighten sister. 

The peugeot flow over the ocean for some days and nights until arrive at a hidden window of an opulent palace, where a well dressed man, with small and green eyes read the message. Henry stares at his new King and Queen, Takato and Yury had the most pure love that he had ever seen, Takato has trained him with more respect that no one before, and now, he is going to kill him. 

.  
.  
.

The Sea King was in the biggest ship, with the look lost over the blue ocean. Iory Hida was looking at him, waiting, wishing for the right order. 

“I’m sorry” The Sea King said, his words were heavy and slow “I wish I could return you something of what I take away from you, but this world is much more complicated” 

The Forgotten Prince remained on silence, with a lump in the throat. 

“I would be true at my word, you and your knights will always going to have a place on my court and your children after you and the children after them” 

The tide get stronger, but The Sea King kept himself strong on his feet. Joe Kido has been grown on a ship, maybe he was clumsy on the land and weak with the sword, but the leader of The Marching Fishes was the strongest contest over the deep blue sea. 

Iori closed his eyes and left without a word. He entered at the room that he share with their brothers. The two of has their eyes closed, hugging under the sheets. 

“The King apologised to me” Iori said pretty aware that their brothers weren't slept “It was utterly ridiculous. You can called kind, honest or diplomatic, but the true is that he is surrender at The Light, I can’t imagine what the monks are going to do to you two when they look what public are you on the Islands” 

Davis hugged Ken strongly.

“He is weak, he know that Taichi Yagami is not the best for the kingdom but is going to obey him equal, I thought he would be different but at the end he isn't” 

“The Light Knight won on the right law” Davis said firmly. 

“DId he?” Iori said “How many resource The Light kept for themselves? how many times the King Gennai cared about us on the Islands? Why we had to be ruled by those foreigners whose know nothing about us?” 

“We are a united Kingdom” Davis reclaimed getting over the bed “We cannot just disobeyed the law because we want”

“But we are disobeying their laws, right now” Ken interrupted still with his head over the pillow. 

Davis stared at his lover. Gracil and beautiful and so, so forbidden at the eyes of The Light. 

“We don´t know the future, we don´t know if he is going to ruled like that” Davis said with desesperation. 

“But we know how far away the Capital is, and we know that Joe Kido believed that the King is a fraud and even so he is accepting him over us” Iori said “Do you really thought The Light is the best for the Islands”

“Taichi Yagami is not the Light” Davis recalled. 

“Davis, please” Ken interrupted “You couldn’t really trust on him as a man, he is a puppet” 

“Really?” Davis claimed raising from the bed “You two couldn´t agree on anything but, suddenly, you are planning a rebellion together?” 

“It's not sudden, we had been planning this since…” 

“Since when, Iori?” Davis interrupted “Since Joe Kido forgive us? when he share his palace and his food and his kindness with us? No, This is not about the people or The Islands, this is about you and your revenge for the death of your father” 

“It’s not like that and you know it” Iori claimed “He is weak, he is obeying a false King when he can be true to himself and rise agains him, we will follow him”

“Yeah, right, he has no reason to don’t trust us” 

“Davis” Ken called him “you know we are going to fight this battle, and you know we only going to win together, we need you”

Davis stared at them. Their brothers, so ready from the war, so hungry for a rebellion, he wish to had that fire on him, he wish he could call Taichi Yagami a fraud and share swords with their friends, but he couldn’t. He left the room, on silence, maybe the stars and the deep blue sea could help him. 

Davis went over the boat deck and found he wasn’t the only one awake and mad. The Sea King was on his feet with a bow on his hands and a target on the principal mastil. The tide move the ship from left to right, but the King didn’t miss it a shoot, not even once.


	14. the infinitive desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and his khingts arrived at the infinitive desert, where adventure, drama and romance are waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this epic fic!! I can't believed, thank you so much at the people reading. It only last a epilogue.

it was impossible to get to the desert by boat, not to say to the stone castle,the sun was implacable, the sand reach behind the horizon and between the dunes a carriage traveled in solitude, guarded by only two horses.

They had been warned about the horror of the desert, the monsters that hide behind the sand, creatures that could tear entire armies apart , but none of them fear the ancient legends, they don't need monster to tear each others appart. 

The king was obfuscated in the solitude of his carriage, every meter away from the sea altered him more, marriage? How could he love a woman who has never know the sea? Taichi did not deserve his loyalty, but his people did not deserve the war that he would cause if he disobeyed his orders.

Not even his best friend back up him on his decisions, what kind of king he was?

He had failed his knights, the children he had taken as his own, little did he know, they were no longer children, and they had never been his own. 

He knew that things would only get worse from that moment, and he was not wrong

Outside Ken watch the left flank suffocated by the intense heat of the desert and the cold silence of his partner; Davis drive the carriage of the king and in not one single time he turned to look at him, he look so handsome with the bright sun reflected on his brow skin, and even when there was nothing that Ken hates more than the indifference he must admit that the stoic expression on his face was endearing.

Iory observe both of them, exasperated by there incompetence, so much unnecessary drama.

“You should talk to him” he said more like an order than an advice tyred of the indecision of his older brother; Ichijouji clench his teeths, he hate having the little prince for an allie

“He is not talking to me right now”

“We need him” he scold him “ Our master would never back up us if Davis is not involve”

A true that Ken hates, he and Iory studied the laws and master the weapons, but people fallow Davis, he was charismatic, lucky and brave, he was a godam sunshine with a goofy smile.

“You must convince him” Iory insist but before he could said anything else Ken accelerate his horse until Davis side, he would rather apologize to his boyfriend than keep listen to him.

He call his attention with a smile, and Davis make a huge effort for not return the gesture

“Iory send you?"

“of course no” he lied “ i just want to understand why are you doing this”

“I´m doing nothing!” he jumps “You are planning treason! i can´t believe i need to explain to you why i´m not ok with that!”

“Treason? when do they earn our loyalty?” But Davis roll his eyes “they are gonna kill us!”

both whisper, carefully to not alert the king

“Yagami would not do that” Again with his ridiculous support for the new king, Ken was losing his temper

“you don't know him!”

“I fought with him, he.. he “ Davis pull the stripes, slowing the carriage “did you hear that?” ken raise his eyebrows, he hear nothing “he give me his hand, i felt his heart”

“you can't be serious” a bitter laugh, he knew Davis mean every word, and in any other circumstance he would find his believes adorable but now just infuriate him

“We connect!” Davis insist and Ken bite his tongue in an attempt to don't call him an idiot “You don't believe me”

“Listen, my dear…” meabe the sweet words would help them “You can´t be that naive” but he frow the face unhappy “look where we are! one order of the new king and Joe forgot all the promise he make to us! they are kings, they are not trustworthy”

“This is not about trust, this is about Iory Revenge and…” he stop himself

“And what?”

“Nothing” but he was incapable of lying to him “Is about your proud” davis finally spit ” You wanted to win”

“Excuse me?”

“The tournament” he explain “You hate Yagami because he won the tournament, hell i´m sure you are still mad at Iory for went further than you” 

Ken keep quiet for awhile, Davis could see through him so easily, his lover was everything but dum

“so what? you are saying it like if it was a bad thing, Like if you or Iory didn't want the same, every knight on that tournament wanted to win”

“Joe didn't” he remain him “neither do i..”

“And that make you better than me?!”

“That's not what I'm saying!”

“No, what are you saying is that you trust more in a foreign and the man who murder our parents that in your brothers, said what you want about your precious Yagami but for him you are no more that an eventuality; we are your family, we are gonna fight this war and if you are not with us then...“ he stop, suddenly afraid of his own words

Red flags appear on the horizon, the stone castle was close

Davis slow the carriage, hurting by the untold threat

“Watch out!” They hear Iory warning when it was to late, both of them fall to the sand hitting by a big long red strip

Joe feel the punch and come outside, he wasn't ready, none of them were

The creature wasn't bigger than a calf, it's tiny round yellow face look like a mask, the body was cover by a cloth an underneath two sharp hooks hung, it also had a big red strip that came out of his body and get lost in the sand, over which the creature floated.

Creature was not enough, monster or nightmare would be more suitable; it did not seem to be alive but it moved, it eyes did not express hatred or threat, but its only presence froze the veins.

Joe couldn't move, couldn't think, without a doubt that would be his death. But the monster made the mistake to attack Iory first; as soon as the King watch the hook turn into the little one’s direction he jumped and tackle both to the sand.

That child would not die, not on his watch.

Then, the four of them were on the ground, on an strange land, facing an impossible danger, in horror he saw Ken and Davis standing out, grabbing their swords, he hold Iory to do the same; the air around the monter started to blow, there must be some way to get out of this, and again the King was no wrong.

Like a miracle a spear stuck in it face, the creature uttered a high-pitched that sound more like the squeak of a teapot than a shout

"Watch out!" a woman jumped between them and with an avid movement of her sword she cut the red strip that linked the creature with the sand, witch fall death at the instant.

"Everyone get together" another woman shouted as she ran towards them

Both wore armor, but they were not made of metal like those worn by the king's guard, they seemed made of leather and scales, they shone with the sun on a scale of reds that get lost among the sands.

The boys obeyed and gathered around the one that still held the sword, it was a strange weapon, it did not have brightness, when seeing it closely they realized that it was made of bones, same from the spear still stuck in the face of the creature, which had fallen as soon as the line broke.

The king was known to be pessimistic, so he was not surprised when more creatures surrounded them, all of them with the same inexpressive round yellow face, all of them shrieking and shaking.

The three knights surround the king, each one with a sword on hand; Davis fear from all of them, fear for his brothers actions, it would be so easy for them just let the king die.

And Ken tough about it, his mind go faster than any other man alive, he wonder about the creatures and their stranges bodies, how they move? how they breath? how they fly? he needs to figure it out, but his fight with Davis was still fresh, His mixes emotions distracted his agile mind from the opportunity, o yes the opportunity..., if just the king could be a eventuality, killed by the monsters of the desert, the desert they visit from order of the king, it could be Yagami´s fault… but one look at his brothers and he knew they would never support his idea

Iory was there with his wooden sword and his honor. He would never kill joe like that, he want to demand justice and call the rebellion, what stupid little prince.

“We must protect the king!” He said as if Ken was foolish enough to not be able to read his eyes

“King?” one of the woman said, and they surprise for the softness of her voice, Ken realize she couldn´t be much older than him.

The knight didn't have time for that, he know how to kill the creatures, but of course he wasn't the first to jump into battle, of course Davis go first and attack their bodies like an idiot.

 

One of the woman move faster than him and stop him, it was her element, Ken repair in them while he run to their side, same hair color, same shape of their nose and ears, they must be related.

 

His metal swords couldn't cut the wires, that's why their weapons look so different, he feel even more stupid that Davis.

“Hold them!” the same girl that save Davis shout at him, and he obey, pushing the creature to the ground so she could cut the wire; they repeat that movement a couple of times and the fight star.

Ken loves the fights, especially the ones that present a challenge, it was when he really shine, when he feel less invisible.

The monsters learns their movement so quickly, they were so smart; they move in patterns and change them with every new opponent, did they has a collective memory?

Davis and Iory were push to a corner, trying desperately to put Joe out of danger, from the three of them he was the only one who could up to the rhythm at their rescuers.

The only thing that he love more than a good fight was a deserved victory, so he couldn't avoid his smile when all the creatures lay down on the ground

“Don't touch them!” the girl stop him to examine their bodies, finally they could see each others clearly, she was tall and skinny, everything in her was long, her red hair down until her back and her legs moves gracefully among the dunes, at difference of everyone else she doesn't look tyred.

She plays with her spear with a childish attitude, and meanwhile Joe cure the injures of Davis and Iory she approach to Ken with a nervous smile

“So, i assume you must be joe Kido “ She said and at his disconfor she correct “I mean! the sea king! i´m so sorry i didn't mean to offend you!”

She was looking for the king, Iory and Davis laugh at the misunderstand

“I guess that would be me” Joe stand up, the girl look at him and then back to Ken, her face turn red at the same time her spear fall for her hands “these are my guards” he explain, and just like that Ken turn invisible again.

The other woman laughs louder than his brothers, and the little one cover her face in embarrassed “Shut up mimmi!” she beg but she did not stop, a mean spirit radiated from her and Ken had no doubt that they were sisters.

Joe look for his injures too, not aware for the mistake that was his kindness

It didn't take long for more people to come near to them, a small company led by a chubby boy with the same red hair than the women who collected the remains of the creatures with a methodical precision and take all of them for a safe path to the stone castle.

ken try to calm himself down, and raise his hand near to Davis while they walk, such a daily action that hurt in his chest when he took his hand away.

“I'm sorry” he murmur, looking to everywhere but at him “i.. i..” he doubt “i'm going to need time to figure this out”

“I understand” Ken lied

“Time apart from us”

Time Ken repeat for himself, was he planning to leave him?

“Yes” he lied again “wherever you need”

Davis smile and hurry to the gates, leaving him behind.

Joe waith for them so they could enter together, standing up even facing the storm was the way of the island.

The hole court were expect them, Taichi warn them about his plans; apparently the mountains and the Desert has a long history of commerce and collaboration, weirdly enough in their way to the throne they hear a dozen of curses and saw a more than a few belly buttons so it was fair to assume that the people of the desert doesn't follow the path of the light.

So many names, so many faces that he was not interesting in know.

You are going to go at the infinitive desert, found at the head of the Purity House and ask for the hand on marriage of the second daughter

What he want was not important, He has his orders, he must comply

“Please!” the Dessert King speak, lider of the purity clan “Let me introduce you to my children” Finally Joe concentrate

Two daughters and a son in line like cattle, he reverence, already tired of the protocol

“But of course my daughters does not need a presentation!”

At the time he raise his eyes he saw them, the same two women that save him and his entourage, the boys silence a gasp and in name of the sea he hope that Davis whistled was just a product of his imagination.

“This!” a proud father take the hand of the older one“the most beautiful flower that have ever grow on this land” the princes smile with a fake modesty, emerald dress, red lips and vanity “ Mimmi! my heir, our future Queen and protector of the land!”

A thunder of applause and ovations, she was really too much

“But you are not here to admire our prettiest flower!” the king laugh and Joe didn't know what to said “But dont worry!” the king of the dessert sure has a vein for drama “I assure you that what Mimi has left in beauty her little sister has it in skill "Joe's heart accelerated, he was going to meet the woman who would be his wife" Jolei, my little shire from the sands come over here”

The youngest princess hurry to the stage his father provide, the audience cheer, and Joe prepare the words he didn't want to said

“Princess I´m here to.. to.. “

“We all know why are you here!” The dessert King interrump, the disconford of Joe was scalating to irritation “But come on! You and your entorauge beat the death today! we are here for the party!” No, he didn't want the party.

The band that come out of nowere star to play, suddenly his knights has his hand full of cups and food and he and the Princeses were push into eachoters arms into the dance floor, they dance and turn around, he was clumsy and she was sloppy, but it wasn't even close as his worst fears.

The king didn't ever bother to introduce his son.

Jolei was excited still, behind her smile and her red cheeks Joe could feel her nerves

The princess was playful and energetic, she had a vast knowledge about the monsters, not to mention that she was passionate about studying and elaborating weapons to destroy them.

“Reapers” she explain “We call them reapers, You met with a swarm of howlers, but there are all class of variation, the shadows are particularly scary but by far the worse are the mountains, i have only read about them but…”

At least the conversation wasn't a problem, Jolei struggled to fill each gap with some data, for the short time that the dance allowed them Joe realized that the passion of the princess extended not only to the preparation and planning of the fighting but to the protection and study from her land, she loved the desert and its people.

Slowly he began to lost thread of the conversation

How was he supposed to hold her? her waist was so small, her bony knees jutted out when she moved, she had the body of a teenager.

Oh dear god of the abyss, How young she was? he thought in desperation

“Excuse me” a diferent voice interrump them “May i have this dance?” Mimmi, the elder princess stand before them, beautiful, long hair and sharp eyes ; Joe didn't know what to answer, it would be rude if he dance with her?

But the sisters giggle at each others, in a kind of private joke, and in an oddly way Joe feel at home, in a home that he had lost many years ago, a infancy were his brothers smile at him.

Joley walk away from them, wiggling her dress, his entourage did not delay in make her company; he breathe in release, if in the future he did not improve his conversation skills the knights could be a good company for his future queen, even Cody seems happier at the company of the young princess, they could be friends.

He took the hand of the Mimmi carefully that only their fingers touch, theirs bodyes as apart as were posible

“Have you dance before?” mimmi call him, as same as her sister she wasn´t shy, but Joe fails in notice any other similitud between them, mimmi hair was lighter and longer, she was taller and her eyes were bigger, her voice conveyed a confidence her sister lack.

 

“Yes, but i must warn you that i´m not really good at it” he try to concentrate on the movement of his own feets but he could not avoid the feeling that her perfume was a little too strong

“Is because you are overthinking” she float over the dance floor, like a seagull over the tide “and you are doing it wrong, you are supposed to lead”

“I don't like leading”

“You are a king!”

“And thats why i´m really good at it” an old joke that work every time, but Mimmi just look at him in confusion “what happened?”

“I´m trying to figurate out what kind of man pretend to married my sister” she pout

“As you said, i´m a king”

“Is not what i ask” she meant it, and Joe sight in frustation, he'll not fight for his right to married a woman he didn't love

“What kind of man do you think i am?” they continue to move around the dance floor but this time he hold her closer, one of his first bad decisions

“My parents told us that you are a warrior, the conquer of the islands, you fought against the cold king and take the land by the force”

“what a tremendous disappointment i must be for you! “ he exclaim, he finally understand why they confused him with Ken “ i´m not…” he miss a step, but quickly come back on his own rhythm “ i consider myself a pacifier, a healer” his right hand slipped on her waist

“Why are you so angry?”

“Why do you care?”

“Because you are gonna married my sister” she insist and he renegade, he is not supposed to talk with her about his concerns, still he has a soft spot for the people who worried about their families

“i assure you that every day i would treat your sister with respect and cordiality even when…”

“Even when what?” her voice was strong, without a doubt she was a lider

“Even when this married is not my idea” he confess, bringing her closer, being careful to not being hear, his nervous smile was not enough to hold her worried eyes

“You don't want to married my sister? what is wrong with you? You are the one asking for her hand!”

“Is a king order!” he react “I can't disobey a direct king order not even when he has been a king for three minutes, i can not risk my people to another war”

Her laugh taking him by surprise

“Kings are selfish, capricious and explosive, even the heirs are that way, I myself am a good example of that” 

“I don't think that you.. i mean” it was not his usual babbling, mimmi was sincere, a strange quality for a noble “You shouldn't call yourself selfish, you are here looking for the wellbeing of your little sister”

“am i?” she look up to him, the brown on her eyes shine with the light of the saloon, it was the exact same tone as her sister, but mimmi was something else.

.

.

.

Reapers was the name of the creatures, they divided in 8 different categorized, the prince name was Jumpei, Reapers tend to move in patrons and grow in numbers as they come more into the dessert, her favorite fruit was strawberries, she has never left the desert, her grandfather write a enciclopedia about the reapers, even when she has the record in killing creatures she was convinced that her older sister was a better fighter, the construction of the weapons for the hunting of the reapers was a secret that belongs of the purity house, her favorite color was red, she was one year older than him. 

Ken Ichijoiji tried to organized all the information princess Jolei share with them between drinks and jokes; she, her brother, his brothers and him has a party for they all.

With all his force he tried to ignore Davis, who seems like he was putting all his effort in get drunk, beside him Iory judge them in silence but not even him could resist to the magnetic aura of the younger daughter of the desert.

Jolei was a strange woman, too lovely to be a warrior, to kind to be a princes, too clever to be the fiancee of the sea king

Her sparkly dress move around when she dance, she look him in the eyes and for a small second Ken lost sig of his brothers just in time for Davis to stumbled over the tables while trying to climb a candelabrum.

Ken rush to help him “Im fine! Im fine!” he move far away from him, fear to being touch and the young knight feel the rejection.

“I would take care of him” cody hurried, placing himself under his brother's arm completely aware of Ken breakdown “I´ll return him to his room”

“What?” Jolei exclaim “But i was about to show you the armory!” funny enough a couple of drinks ago she assured them that armeria was prohibiden

“I could go” Ken couldn´t respond fast enought, part of him was curios about the weapons, another one just want to get away.

“No!” Iory orderer him” You must stay here and watch Joe” in his eyes were a warning but of course as soon as they left the room, Jolei and Ken sneaked into the armeria.

It has tall ceilings, imponent walls covers in half works, the heat of the fraguas hit him making him swet, or maybe was her garment “I cant enter to the armeria with a gown” she said as if it was a naive behavior; but Ken was to smart for belive her.

Giant fangs hold from the walls, over the table large pieces of tanned leather rest

“Is a work in progres” she laught “Jumpei and i are working on it, we are trying to make lightest armors” she hold the piece and he come closer touching the material, the scales were rigid to the touch

They were alone, and he pretend to not notice it. 

“And how is he?” she ask with the voice of a child “I mean sure he is handsome and everything but how is he? what is he like?”

She want to talk about Joe of course, her attentions and desires were for the King.

The King that has promise the throne to his little brother instead of him, the King that Davis defend even agains his judment, the king that was about to married the must fascinated woman in the hole living land.

“Lucky” he wish she didn't fall for that, he wish it wouldn´t be so easy for him to make her blush,

“Can i kiss you?” Her voice was surreal and he look at her wondering if he has hear correctly “Im sorry!” she turn around “i just, i thought that you..” she walk away, ashamed “Listen is just that I.. the true i had never really kiss anyone before and” tears appear in her eyes “i´m so scare about tomorrow, is a silly thing, i tough it would be romantic to has a first kiss with someone like you… because, come on! you are so handsome and what i´m saying? forget it, please, I'm just a stupid girl and .. "

He held her shoulder tight and she didnt move or fight or push him away “You are not stupid” he said while leaning up to his faces, he barely touch her libs, one kiss was her request, one kiss he deliver “I mean” his fingers were still over her shoulders “you build this weapons, and you fight against monsters everyday, you are… you are the best…”

“I´m not” Jolei was fighting to catch her breath “I´m not the best on anything i´m just good enough”

Ken felt her words, he feel her with every part of himself , and kiss her again, stronger, hungrier.

“Ichijouji..” she mused, overwhelmed and this time she hug him too, her arms hold his shirt when he push her against the wall.

If she would ask he would stop, but she didn't; instead she unboting her own garment, she push his shirt out, she smile when he threw away the objects over the table and she full him with compliments and aprobations.

.

.

.

The moon was still on the sky when Ken Ichijouji wake up the next morning, his chest weighted.

Loneliness suit him bad, his mind could spiral to a dark place in no time

He was stupid, tackless and reckless and stupid. A stupid little boy with no self control.

The princess left his bed even before he fall slept, of course; she was about to married Joe, Joe for all people, she was about to married the King of the island, the same king that he and his brothers planning to take down.

His brothers, Davis.

What was he suppose to tell Davis? he cheat on him, he was worthless, pathetic, the worst kind of grime that ever walk for the land.

Not for nothing he asked for time, for how long he was supposed to wait for him

One night was not too much time for god sake; but it wasn´t his fault entirely, Jolei was so much guilty as him, and she was just about to married. And with the guilt comes the anger, a single idea ignited the flame in his mind, his hole body was on fire:

Joe didn't deserve Jolei

A knock in the door take him out of his misery

“Ichijouji wake up! Joe is about to leave and if we are not there when he come outside we are gonna be on troubles!” Iori shout since the hallway.

Ken come out but Iory didn´t move, he has an unusual expretion, as if he didn't know what to said

“What?” Ken ask uncomfortable by the intense look of his brother

Brother, for how many time Ken refuse to call him brother? how many months past after the war, after both of their families died for them to actually feel like one? 

“Could you see the armeria last night?” there was an untold accusation in his voice, not a trend but a warning; maybe a little bit of concern

“Guys come on!” Davis shout running to the hallway “Is too late what are you two doing?”

Davis, sweet, optimistic, sunshine Davis; the guilt one more time craw on Ken, Davis dare to smile at him, as if as many time before his smile could take away his demons.

The king of the sea wear a formal suit, cape and the coral crow over his head.

The three of them march behind him, he warm them to have the weapons ready and Ken contemplate his own sword, his hand trembles with fury, how easy would be to kill him from behind, take his sword and stab him unexpectedly; no war, no rebelion, no wedding.

They come to the principal chamber, the king and queen wear formal too, also the princess, the prince must be some were.

Joe come near, and when he speak it was with no hesitation, no tremble on his voice.

“Im here to ask for the hand in marriage of your daughter”

The king of the dessert stand up, and with a smile on his face he took the hand of Jolei, and she, she was smiling too.

Ken search for her eyes but she avoid him, and the fire inside him turn to ashes.

“No” the shout of Joe pull him back to the reality “I´m here to ask for the hand in marriage of your elder daughter” the entirely court gasp, and it was in that moment when Jolei eyes finally found Ken, just a couple of seconds, her eyes yells a plea, but it was too late, he refuse to be her second best

“This is scandalous!” “imposible” “ how he dare!”

Thunder and dragons, the sea King bring the storm to the dessert

“Yes!” the voice of mimmi raise over “Yes! I´ll marry you” and the tide calm down, and she with the triumph over her face repeat “I'll marry you”

The king of the desert call her out but she didn't listen, Mimi run to Joe arms, literally pushing her sister aside; Ken didn't know what infuriate him more: the incompetence of the desert king, the Joy in joe smile or the tears in Joley eyes when she storm out of the room.

“What is the matter with her?” Mimi yells and Ken feels nothing but despise for her

“My dear flower….”

“Shut up Daddy!” she scream and in the name of the seas her father obey “she would be fine, i mean, i literally just handle her the throne!”

The next moments blur on his memory, Ken didn't know how he come out of the palace with out murder her, without seeing Jolei again, they cross the desert with a new queen and the same old King, somehow Iory drag him back to the ship to their old room.

Davis close the door behind them

“We need to talk” Iory and Ken keep quiet “ about Jolei”

“Davis” Ken panic, his rage become fear “ Davis listen I..”

“I understand, you dont have to said anything” he pause as same as his hearth, how did he found out? “I see clear now, We can not trust Joe, not after the way he treat her”

Ken turn to Iory, he could turn him down, tell the true to Davis and sink their campaign, but Iory smile, as only a little brother could smile.

“So, i was right, you were wrong, im happy you recognize your mistakes ” he speak to Davis but Ken knows that his words were mean to him “can you two just make out and end this drama already? we need to start a revolution!”

:

:

:

 

Joe look how Mimmi´s hairs move with the sea breeze, he can´t believe how beautiful his bride was, by the corner of his eye he saw his knights come out of their chamber, Davis and Ken hold hands again and Iory was smiling; and even when it was unusual in him, he let himself to be optimistic, his biggest problem, he was sure, were on the past, his future, their futures, would be bright, and like never before, the Sea King was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading as much as us enjoyed writting this fanfic. Next monday it will be the epilogue and then we are gonna take a hiatus of a moth to started the second part. FUN!!


	15. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!! And this is an epilogue. Forbidden love and war aliess!!

The King walked by the palace, his majesty attended at his wife, the Queen, who was tormented herself about her last discussion with her mother, their royal adviser. The King walked for the palace, he prayed next to her sister at the true god in heaven, in front of all the people who wants to seen them, while his wife was aparted, while his royal guard was even farther, as if they were hidden of The Light.   
The King walked by the gardens, the royal dinners, the important reunions an just when the exhaustion hit him, the arms of Yamato found him. His lover was so good at hidden of The Light, he moves across the shadows. There, Yamato saw Taichi, and Taichi saw him. Both true, both in love, both hidden. 

“Are you sure we are alone?”  
“Complete sure, your majesty”

And the kisses run over him. 

“It has to be people watching over me all the time”  
“I’m the people watching you all the damn time”

Yamato voice was heavy on his ear, his hands were so kind and certain; his knight know how attend him better than he knows. But one glare of the glassy eyes of his lover and Taichi know he was getting everything he want for him. His lover, Taichi repeated one and other time on his mind. 

“I convinced Sora to wait”  
“What? Why? She will suspect”  
“It’s fine, she was as scary as I was”

And the hug get tightest. As much love that they share they never have enough time. 

“Your mother is trying to kill me”  
“What?” 

And the kisses stopped. 

“She keeps getting me poisons that didn’t really work on me”  
“You are imagine things”  
“No, I’m not”  
“You just doesn’t want her to like you”  
“What? Why she even should to liked me?”  
“Oh for a Kraken!”  
“She isn’t exactly a good person”

Suddenly, the body of Yamato separated of him, just his finger was over Taichi’s lips, shutting him. 

“shhhh… you are gonna stop there. Your wife, your sister, your light, even god I can tolerated as a topic of conversation, but I do not talk about my mother”   
“Oh please, it’s just… “ but Yamato didn’t stop, he walked out the stable in to the open field “Yamato… my dear!”

And he stopped. A pink shadow covered his face and a sigh left his lips. Taichi saw his eyes looking for an unexpected audience and at looked themselves alone, he allowed himself to grown his beautiful smile. 

“Don’t call me like that, for the eternal sea!”  
“You don’t like it? do you prefer my heart? honey? darling?”  
“Shut up!”

Yamato walked toward Taichi’s horse. Putting in place all the seat belts of the royal horse’s chair than princess Ritsuko had unbutton when she thought know one was watching her. 

Taichi waited a second, collected all his bravery and called Yamato.

“My love” 

He turned to his king.

“Your majesty”

There had never been more affectionate words, more fondness glancess. 

They both get up on their horses and gallop toward the rest of the entourage, hoping no one will dare to ask about the delay. 

Since the tallest tower of the palace Izzy Izumi was watching them.  
How many times young love had interfered against the greater good? He had lost the track. 

The summon alchemist found The Queen on the garden, embroidering her sadness over a beautiful coton. 

“Your highness “   
“Mr Izumi” She said with a clare despise at his title. 

Despise. It was what The Queen has. After all the sacrifices, she was still alone, on a corner of the garden, without his husband, hiding herself from her mother and all the petty glances of the people who knows she was nothing but a prize. 

“I asked for an audience, but it was told to me that his majesty is going to be out all the day for the huntting”  
“You had the right information, as usual” She kept her eyes over her work. She was skilled with her hands, her fingers had calluses for her secret trained with the sword and she can move the needle fast and precisely. When she finish the flower she raise her head, noticing that the summon alchemist was still there, beside her. “Do you need something else, Sir. I’m trying to enjoy the day”   
“It just occurred to me that The King has not the best priorities”  
“Oh, because he doesn’t left all his planes for an audience with you?”   
“Or a day with her wife”   
“How you dare…”   
“But... “ The alchemist added quickly “You look like someone with the right priorities”  
“I grow up in this palace, I know how this Kingdom function” She stand up. She was taller than Izumi and her shoulders were big for a woman who had forbidden the physical training “Tell me what you come to tell me”  
“I know what it has to be done. But it's just that you remembered me an old friend of mine, red hair, skilled woman with a clare purpose on her life. Long ago my mistake was underestimated her, I don’t want to that happen to me again”  
“Tell me what you come to tell me, it’s an order” The Queen said.   
“The King is powerful because we had training him to be, but he doesn’t know what to do with that power; you do. Stop fighting with us, come to pray, fully convert at The Light and you will be listened and respected”   
“Your light promise eternal rewards at the poor and enriched its cleric, promoted the self hurting and punished the love. I don’t believe in your Light and if you or the little sister of the King push me again, I would said that publictly”  
“We aren’t enemies, and if you don’t compromise yourself the real enemy isn’t going to be defeated” Izumi said with a lower voice.   
“The real enemy?”  
“The night that your father take the crown one of the traitor ran away with a baby, a real son of the Courage House. Now he is assembling an army across the sea and when he come he will come for both of us” 

Sora kept her breath. The daughter of the Love House and the summon alchemist of the Light. If that words were true their heads will be the first to roll over the war.   
“What garanty I had for your words?”  
“ My expertise and my title”   
“You aren’t older than me”  
“You would be surprised” Izumi said with a small laugh, he himself had lost the count of his own years. “I just hope that you entered in reason before the war begin, your highness”

The summon alchemist retired of the garden and The Queen get alone all over again. She try to think on ways to track the real facts, to worry about the common people who doesn’t deserve a war; but god, no prince is going kill her without she had been give birth an heir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end... of the first part, we are gonna take a break of a moth to star the second part. Thank you so mych for read this fanfic, is made with a lot of love!!

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually all the kids from digimon adventure, digimon 02, digimon tamers and frontier are gonna show up.
> 
> We are going to publish one chapter by week!!
> 
> You can check the Tumblr post.  
> https://twinfanfics.tumblr.com/post/174360402275/the-tale-of-the-three-head-beast-act1-the-chosen


End file.
